Andromeda Ascending
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: A strangely familiar woman meets SG-1 on a long-abandoned world.
1. Chapter 1 Meet Andromeda

Disclaimer: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, SciFi Channel, Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. "Andromeda" and its characters are owned by the Tribune Corporation. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.

Note: Originally posted in 2003.

**Part 1**

**Meet Andromeda**

Summary: SG-1 meets a strangely familiar woman on a deserted world.

"Where the hell is Daniel?" Jack O'Neill grumbled loudly.

"I believe he was performing one last scan of the ruins, O'Neill," Teal'c said calmly.

"Damn it, I wanna get home. The Twins are playing the Yankees tonight!"

"Sir, I think I see him now," Sam said, pointing towards the trees.

"Daniel, get your butt over here now!" Jack yelled.

Daniel started to trot across the open ground between the trees and the Stargate. As he neared the other three members of SG-1, another figure emerged from the trees and made their way towards them.

"Who's that?"

Sam stared at the still distant figure, "I don't know, sir. Our scans, and the Tok'ra records, indicated no indigenous, intelligent life here. Not anymore."

"I believe it is a female, O'Neill."

As the figure got nearer, Jack nodded appreciatively, "Yeah, I think you're right Teal'c, old boy."

Daniel, unaware he was being followed, was already talking as he reached the group, "...was so weird. But the feeling passed and I realized I was behind schedule. So, sorry I'm late. I know how much you want to see that game tonight."

"Daniel, who's your friend?"

"Huh? What friend?"

"That lovely young thing over there," Jack nodded past Daniel's shoulder.

"I... I don't know. There aren't supposed to be any people here. Sam?"

Sam shrugged, "We can always ask her."

The figure came nearer. It was undoubtedly a female and one of the hottest ones Jack had ever seen. He gave a low wolf-whistle which earned him a glare from his second-in-command.

The woman was a little over five and a half feet tall with short, raven-dark hair containing some bright red highlights. Her face held an exotic beauty that was captivating. She was wearing what appeared to be a one-piece leather jumpsuit, dark maroon in color with black bordering stripes and a plunging neckline.

"Hi there, I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, United States Air Force," Jack said, extending his hand with a big smile.

Taking the hand and giving it a firm single shake, the woman replied, "I am the Andromeda Ascendant."

"Andro..." Daniel started to say before Jack cut him off.

"A lovely name for a lovely lady."

"Sir?" Sam was puzzled by her CO's attitude.

"Well, she's is, Carter."

"I am not a lady. I am the avatar of the starship Andromeda. How did I come to be here?"

"No, this is impossible. You can't be..." Daniel paused.

"Daniel, if the lady wants to be an avatar, let her be an avatar." Looking at Sam, he whispered, "What's an avatar?"

Daniel answered, his eyes locked on the woman. "It's from the ancient Sanskrit word 'avatAra' which means descent. It was used to describe Hindu deities in human form."

"She's a Goa'uld?!" Jack yelled, moving his P-90 into firing position, his former attempt at charm forgotten.

"No! Jack, wait! I don't think she's Goa'uld. Sam? Teal'c?"

Sam shook her head, "I don't sense anything out of the ordinary from her, sir."

"Nor I, O'Neill."

"I was just telling you where the word... Basically it's meant a human incarnation or embodiment of a concept or idea. They're also used in on-line chat rooms and other things..."

Jack lowered his weapon but stood ready. "So what's she doing here?"

"I don't know why I am here. Or even where here is," the woman replied.

"Here happens to be P76-726. But the planet is uninhabited. Has been for some time apparently," Sam answered. "We thought."

The woman turned her gaze on the taller blonde, her eyes fixed on Sam, "And you are?"

"I'm Major Samantha Carter. This is Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c." The brunette barely looked at either of the others as she acknowledged them. Her almond-shaped eyes barely wavered from Sam's eyes until she spoke again. Sam suddenly felt warm, almost flushed.

"The last thing I recall was the ship preparing to slipstream. I was on the bridge and then I was in what appeared to be a ruined laboratory here."

"The ship?"

"The Andromeda Ascendant, Jack."

"That's the second time you've answered for her, Daniel," Jack said warningly. He turned back to the strange woman, "What is an Andromeda Ascending?"

"Ascendant. Well, on the show, it's..." Daniel stopped when Jack glared at him yet again.

"Show?! What show?"

"I am the last of the Commonwealth High Guard starships, a Glorious Heritage class deep space cruiser. I am the most formidable warship ever created," the woman stated with a smug look on her face.

"Is it in orbit?"

"No, Jack. It's on television. You know..._Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda_? It's on..."

Jack whipped around to yell at Daniel. Before he could come up with some choice curses, Daniel's comment registered. "A TV show?! A TV show? How the hell did she get here then?"

"I don't know Jack. But she's here and..."

"You mean this is an actress?" Sam asked.

"Yes, her name is Lexa Doig."

"No, I'm the Andromeda Ascendant. The crew calls me Rommie. I have never heard of this Lexa Doig. And television was an ancient form of communications and entertainment. I have no such equipment as cathode ray technology on board me."

Daniel gestured towards her, "No, that's not... Look, there is no starship Andromeda."

"Well, how do you explain her?" Jack demanded.

"I don't know. Maybe she was kidnapped and the strain caused her to snap and adopt her character's persona."

"Who would kidnap a human actress? And to what end?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah, what he said," Jack agreed needlessly.

"I don't know. Maybe if we get her back home and... Sam, help?"

"Sir, maybe we should take her back. Janet can run the usual tests; examine her to make sure the Goa'uld didn't implant any booby traps in her." She paused and scowled when Jack's eyes traveled down to the woman's chest, much of which was on display due to the low-cut leatherish costume. The outfit was so snug that there wasn't much that they couldn't see.

"I don't see any booby traps... Well, as long as security protocols are in place." Jack turned to Teal'c, "Teal'c, dial us home."

Rommie stepped up to Sam, "Where are you taking me?"

"Home. To Earth."

Rommie looked at the blonde, her dark eyes locked on the paler blue eyes of the human. Again, Rommie didn't remove her gaze for an extended period, not until the Gate exploded out in a wave of plasma.

* * *

><p>"Who is this, Sam?" Janet asked as Sam led their new acquaintance into the Med Center. From the rather cryptic message sent by General Hammond, she had no idea what to expect. Par for the course at the SGC.<p>

"She claims to be an avatar of a starship. From a TV show of all things. Check her out, please? I have to get to the briefing."

"Sure Sam. Tell the general I'll have a prelim for him shortly."

"Thanks, Janet." Sam smiled and left, glancing at the woman.

"Now, then... You have a name?"

"I am the Andromeda Ascendant, the ship's avatar. But you can call me Rommie."

Janet's eyes were locked with the other woman's as the newcomer purred her name.

"I...I'm Doctor F-fraiser. But you can call me...Janet."

Rommie smiled and her eyes twinkled. "I like that name. And the major's name too..."

"Uh, yeah... Well, let's get on with these...tests." Janet pulled a curtain around to close them off, "Now, please remove your...clothes."

"My pleasure."

* * *

><p>"I have the Security Police checking with the Vancouver PD now. But if the woman in the infirmary is this...what was her name?"<p>

"Uh, Lexa Doig, General," Daniel replied.

"Yes, her. If it is this woman, I would think we'd have heard something by now. And, if it is her, who would've done this and why?"

"Good question, sir. Maybe they wanna infest us with lots of sexy young things... You know, to distract us and get us to lower our guard." Jack didn't add 'and other things.'

"Colonel, you may have something there." The look on Jack's face showed he was clearly surprised by this declaration.

"Sir?"

"Until I'm convinced there is no threat. And I mean _no_ threat, there will be a security guard on her at all times. Naturally.

"Now, Doctor Jackson, where were you when this Lexus..."

"Lexa Doig."

"Yes, when she showed up?"

"I was exploring one of the inner rooms of the temple complex we had discovered."

"It was more of a lab, sir," Sam interjected.

"And it was definitely complex," Jack added.

Daniel glanced at Sam over his glasses, "Yes... This society seemed to equate science with religion. It was a lab within a temple."

"Come again?"

"The outer rooms, where the people would perform their rituals, were pretty much temples. The inner rooms seemed to control whatever devices they used in those temples. And the inner core of rooms seemed to be where some experiments or operations were performed.

"I think the hierarchy of this world used science to make the religion real to the population. The culture seemed to be in a pre-Industrial Revolution stage. The science, on the other hand, appeared to be more advanced than ours."

"How is that possible?" Hammond asked. "Goa'uld influence?"

Daniel shook his head, "No, I don't think so. I think they…downgraded the culture."

"To what end, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Well, if the leaders decided a more primitive people were easier to handle, they'd just have to take control of the science and technology. In a few generations, most of it would be little more than legends."

"Why do such a thing?"

"To protect them from themselves? Suppose they developed some doomsday device that they weren't ready to deal with. Or to trust to others. One method of dealing with that would be to retrograde the society and make it the province of the elite."

"Or to make them less attractive to some technology-hungry species or group, like the Replicators," Sam added.

"Alright, people, we're getting away from the point here. What were you doing when just before she appeared, Doctor?" Hammond asked, redirecting the discussion.

"Well, Sam radioed to remind me we were due to return and headed off towards the Gate. I was looking around and left a few minutes later..."

"Daniel, when I radioed you, I headed right back to the Gate. I was there at least twenty-five minutes before you appeared through the trees. We were about to go back and get you."

"Twenty-five minutes?" Daniel's eyes widened innocently. "Really? I had no idea. My watch stopped and..."

"Daniel, did you black out again?" Jack asked.

"A-again? No...no I didn't. I just lost track of...time." He stared into the distance.

Before more could be said, Janet came in with a manila folder under her arm. She handed it to Teal'c who, in turn, passed it along the table to Hammond.

"This is a preliminary report, sir. She's human. Completely. No significant change from Terran physiology. So far. I'm still awaiting DNA results and there are some more detailed scans to run. But, as far as these tests show, she is human.

"I also secured a set of fingerprints as you requested."

"Thank you, Doctor. And there is no threat to the base or our people?"

"No sir. No internal naquadah bombs, no false teeth with bio weapons inside, no booby traps of any kind. I would, however, suggest she remain in the Med Center for the time being."

Hammond looked up, "Why there rather than isolation?"

"Well, its quiet, no SG teams are due back anytime soon. And while she...doesn't seem to like a lot of people, she is used to people around her and, apparently, a constant flow of data." Janet smiled, "And I just think she'd be more comfortable there."

"Yeah, she glared at just about everyone in the corridors between the Gateroom and the Med Center," Sam acknowledged. She neglected to mention that the ones this 'guest' seemed to regard as the lowest of life forms were all male.

"Very well, Doctor. But there will be guards posted outside just in case.

"Now, about this laboratory..."

Daniel looked up, "I don't know much more than I already stated. I think we should go back and...investigate."

"I agree, sir," Sam added in support. "Just in case the technology is more advanced than ours, we might be able to learn something that could help us against the Goa'uld or the Replicators."

"What about this woman? Can she answer any of our questions?"

"I'm not sure, sir. She's convinced she's this computer from a TV show." Sam shrugged her left shoulder, "I could try to find out more..."

Hammond nodded then asked, "Any idea what happened to the planet's inhabitants?"

"None yet, sir. But the four of us could only comb a portion of the ruins. It's the size of a moderate city like, say, Denver."

"Alright. SG-1, you have a go to return to the planet. You'll take whatever additional personnel you need. You'll leave first thing in the morning."

Jack clenched his fist and hissed, "Yes!"

"Colonel?"

"Oh nothing. Sir. Just looking forward to some ESPN Monday Night Baseball, sir."

Hammond smiled and shook his head. "Dismissed."

Sam walked out with Janet, "What is it?"

"Huh?"

"From your request, and your tone, I had a feeling there was something you weren't saying. And your smile looked a little forced."

"Sam, can I tell you something? In confidence?"

"Of course, Janet. You can tell me anything."

Janet stopped in a deserted section of corridor. "This Rommie, or Lexa, or whoever... She..." Janet shook her head, her face reddening.

"Janet...?"

"She was...coming on to me."

Sam stared at her friend speechlessly.

"Yeah, I know. And I have no idea what to say or do either. Overly hormonal airmen are easy to deflate. As are macho COs. But this...

"I've never had a...woman make a pass at me."

"Well, she's got taste," Sam said with a smile which earned a chuckle and a blush from her closest friend. "Janet, if it makes you uncomfortable, why keep her in the infirmary? Isolation would keep her out of your hair..."

"But, then I'd be alone with her for the various simple exams and procedures I'd perform. In the infirmary, there are at least a couple of nurses and med techs around."

"Sure it's not the fact that you're flattered...?" Sam joked.

Janet leaned against a supply room door, looking at the floor.

"You are!?" Sam exclaimed. "You're flattered!"

"Ssh, Sam! It's not like what you're thinking."

Sam smirked, she had almost never seen Janet embarrassed and was enjoying it. "How is it then?"

"When was your last date?"

"Uh...that is..."

"I thought so. Same here. And being in here day after day seeing the same people, usually for the same injuries and ailments, gets monotonous. 'Good job patching me up, Doc' is the closest I get to a compliment lately. So, someone finds me desirable? I am a little flattered."

"But it's a woman," Sam hissed.

"Yeah, there is that," Janet agreed.

"Have you... Are you..."

Janet whipped her head up, staring at her friend, "Samantha Carter!"

Sam shrugged, held up her hands and smiled in apology. "Sorry. C'mon, I'll walk you to the infirmary. I'd like to ask her some questions."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sam had not forgotten that private conversation she had with Janet in the corridor before Sam's Q&amp;A with Rommie. Or what happened during that Q&amp;A.<p>

While Hammond was giving final instructions to SG-1, SG-9, and the three additional archeologists accompanying them, Sam thought about that unusual meeting.

* * *

><p>Rommie had been wandering around the Med Center, looking at various instruments and devices when Sam followed Janet into the room.<p>

"Doctor! I am fascinated by these...antiques."

Sam had to stifle a snicker as Janet bristled. "This is all state-of-the-art!"

"I apologize. I certainly don't want to offend you. Or you, Major Carter. It is a pleasure to see you again."

"Thank you. What do I call you? Rommie?"

"Rommie is fine. Most of the crew address me that way."

"Rommie, I'd like to ask you some questions. Is that alright?"

"Certainly. I'll answer anything I can. Unfortunately I cannot access my library but my internal memory is fairly substantial."

"Rommie, what year is it?"

"CY 10090."

"What is that in Earth terms?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. Earth is little more than ruins now and of little significance compared to the Three Galaxies... I believe it would be approximately 5160 on the old Earth calendar, give or take a decade or two. May I ask why?"

"Remember when I told you we were returning to Earth?"

"Yes. I assumed it was one of the many New Earths that are scattered across the Galaxies."

"Nope, this is the one and only. The year is 2002. Anno Domini."

"Hmm...well, time travel has been an accepted fact for several centuries. It is rarely used due to the potential dangers.

"How did I get here?"

"I don't know, Rommie. It wasn't us. But... Janet?" Sam turned and took a copy of the report recently submitted to the general. She glanced at it then handed it to the strange woman, "You read English?"

"Yes, it is still among the thousands of tongues used throughout the old Commonwealth."

"Look this over."

"This is interesting. But your conclusion..." Rommie looked up, her almond-shaped eyes narrowed, "This is wrong!"

Janet stepped up, "I ran the tests myself. You are human. Not a robot. And believe me, I've had my share of experiences with robots."

"I am not a robot. Harper took the chassis from a general maintenance drone and built my android form around that. He may have tried to take some liberties with my programming but I am an android."

Sam shook her head with a small smile. Seemed pretty proud for a machine. "Okay, we'll pass on that for now. What's the last thing you remember before we found you?"

"Actually, I found you. And prior to that I was in some ruins. Looked like a lab of some kind."

"O-kay, before that?"

"I was on my bridge. Beka was preparing to slipstream."

"Slipstream?"

"Yes, travel through hyperspace. It's the only way to cross from one galaxy to another. The distances are too great for standard warp and hyper drives."

"Galaxies. You've mentioned that before. You mean star systems."

"No, galaxies. The Milky Way, Andromeda, Triangulum Galaxies and the Magellanic Clouds."

"Okay, okay! Fine. If you are from the future, what about the Goa'uld? You mentioned Earth is abandoned. Was this because of the Goa'uld?"

"I have no record of any race called the Goa'uld."

"System Lords?"

"No. Wait, there was a minor planetary dictator near Bucephalus... I believed he called himself his system's lord.

"The Earth was a casualty of the Nietzschean uprising. This was followed by an attack by the Magog which wiped out most of the remaining population."

Sam glanced at Janet. "We don't know these races. Who are they?"

"The Magog are predators. They breed inside warm-blooded beings. It's not pretty.

"The Nietzscheans are an offshoot of the human race but genetically superior."

Sam was feeling more and more frustrated. "Okay. Let's go back. This Harper... A shipmate?"

"Yes, Seamus Harper. From Earth actually. Old Boston I believe. He's our chief engineer."

"And he built you."

"No, I was built in the Newport shipyards and programmed at..."

"No, I mean the you here."

"Oh!" The beautiful face registered surprise which Sam found strangely endearing. "Yes, based on the holographic image I use to communicate with the crew. After the loss of the ship's company, a physical version of me was most useful."

"Could he have programmed..." Sam shook her head. The woman was real. Alright, follow the psychosis. "What kind of programming did he incorporate?"

"All my basic programming was already incorporated in the ship. The only real program he installed backfired on him. He wanted to make me, in this avatar form, into a sex toy."

Sam and Janet shared a long glance.

"A sex toy?"

"Yes. His program, if I had allowed it to function, would've made me his sexual plaything. I unknowingly accessed it at one point then erased it. But not completely."

"Not...completely?"

"Before that, I was sexless. Most AIs are."

"AI?" Janet asked.

"Artificial intelligence," Sam replied. Janet nodded.

"After I found Harper's rather juvenile attempt, I erased most of it. Some, however, had already become part of my basic core program. I now have sexual feelings and needs." She smiled, "Just not the kind he wanted."

Surprised at the woman's frankness but curious, Sam, in a quiet voice, asked, "What kind...?"

"I found I preferred the company of Beka."

"And Beka is..."

"Beka Valentine, my First Officer. She's also arguably the best slipstream pilot in the Three Galaxies."

"She...?"

Rommie smiled, "Yes. You remind me of her in some respects." She moved towards Sam, "Strong, intelligent, a sense of humor..." The woman's fingers were stroking Sam's jaw and Sam felt some pleasant frissons along her spine.

"Uh...Sam?" Janet said quietly.

Sam jerked back and looked as her friend, her face very red. "Uh...hmmm... I think...I have all I need here."

Sam left quickly, leaving both Janet and Rommie staring after her.

* * *

><p>Hammond's voice brought her back to the here and now. Unfortunately, she could also feel the heat in her face. And excitement in other parts of her body.<p>

"Alright, you have a go. Gear up and report to the Gateroom in ten."

* * *

><p>The SG teams slowly started to move up from the Stargate toward the ridge. The wind had picked up since SG-1's visit, moving the long grasses in the field with a soft rushing sound.<p>

"Carter?"

"Sir?" Sam turned to her CO who was standing with one foot on the fender of the MALP that accompanied them through the wormhole.

"Wind like this... Rain?"

"I don't think so, sir."

"Yeah, well, my shoulder says different." Ever since he had been skewered by an alien device and left hanging ten feet from the floor of the Gateroom, Jack O'Neill swore he could tell when it was going to rain or snow from twinges in his shoulder. No one bothered to point out that he was right only fifty percent of the time.

"We'll see, sir," Sam said with a chuckle. "At least some of the ruins have roofs."

"Alright. Let's do it."

Leading the way along the already vanished path they had created on their first visit, Jack struck off for the ruined city on the other side of the western ridge.

"Daniel, walk with me," he said.

Sam was close behind and heard snippets of conversation, depending on the wind.

"...like that show."

"Yes, it's a good diversion. I..."

"And you like... ...that ship's activator..."

"Avatar... ...yeah, she's kinda...and sexy."

Sam lost track of the conversation as they neared the old city. The mystery of the city was foremost in her mind at that point.

Daniel and Jack's conversation ceased as they crested the ridge. The valley within was V-shaped with the widest part opening onto a large body of water. Most of the valley was filled with structures in various states of decline. These ruins extended up the sides of the valley in artificial tiers, like rice paddies in some parts of China. A few of the tiers were collapsing, bringing their buildings down towards the valley floor. There was a small river that flowed through the city into the bay beyond. Most of the bridges that spanned the waterway were still intact but care was taken anytime one of the explorers ventured out onto one.

None of the buildings was much higher than five stories but there were the crumbled remainders of spires here and there. The roads between the buildings, with debris strewn across the pavement, formed a near perfect rectangular grid. There were scraps of glass and other coverings on some windows but most were vacant frames.

The external rooms of most of the buildings searched were filled with rotted furniture and, inner rooms held fragments of furniture, moldy books and papers. If there was anything left in them. There were the rusted remains of vehicles scattered in the streets.

But no people. Hardly even any remains. It was both chilling and enthralling.

Looking at the incredible vista, Sam could understand the fascination Daniel and the other archeologists feel for ancient ruins.

Heading into the city, she led the way to the large structure near the head of the valley where it could loom over the city. The temple/laboratory was in surprisingly good shape structurally.

* * *

><p>"Sir? It's SG-1."<p>

"Thank you, Sergeant. Go ahead, SG-1," Hammond spoke into the microphone.

"General, looks like this might take a while. The ruin fanatics wanna look at every square inch of this city. And Carter is enthralled by some additional inner rooms we found." Then Jack paused and added, "Daniel forgot where the room is. Of course. They have to check every room in the place. And we did try to backtrack footprints in the dust but the building is pretty airy so there's not much dust in the hallways. _Of_ course." The last was said with a sense of inevitability.

"Understood. How are your provisions?"

"We should be okay for another week. There's a stream through the city to the old harbor and it looks like some good fishing. Nice change from MREs."

Hammond laughed, "Jack, might wanna remember to use bait this time."

"Will do, sir." Jack smiled into the MALP's camera, acknowledging the fact that his favorite form of fishing involved a pole, a line, and no bait so he wouldn't be bothered by the fish.

"How's our visitor?"

"Interesting."

"Is that generalese for sexy, sir?"

"Contact us again at 1800 hours, Colonel."

"Roger, sir."

* * *

><p>Janet went in to check on their guest again. The DNA tests were still pending and she was growing frustrated. It shouldn't take this long. The SGC had priority on any other work being done by the Air Force's contractor. As a result, she barely acknowledged the Air Police guard at the door and knocked with more force than necessary.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Janet asked the apparently frustrated Rommie as she neared the bed.

"In a word, bored." Rommie was sitting back on her pillows, her arms crossed over her chest, with a sulking look on her face.

"I didn't know robots..."

"Android."

"Sorry. I didn't know androids pouted."

"We take on the characteristics of the primary species we interact with. I'm frustrated and bored, so I'm pouting."

"Well, I could get you some books or..." Janet was standing beside the bed, concern on her face.

"No. But..." Rommie's hand slipped under Janet's lab coat and her uniform skirt to caress her panty-clad mound. "I have an idea of how we could pass the time."

Janet was frozen by shock and surprise. And an unexpected arousal. As heat moved out from her crotch, she suddenly realized where she was and quickly stepped back, her head turning to look at the security camera mounted near the ceiling. The 'on' indicator light was off and Janet sighed in relief as she remembered this camera was burned out and was Maintenance was waiting for a replacement.

Still, as much as a muffled part of her psyche wanted this, she resisted.

"I... We can't..."

"Why not?"

"It's not... I don't want to. I can't… It's not allowed…"

Rommie brought her fingers to her nose, "But still, I think you do."

"Uh...I have some..." Janet turned and quickly left for the Med Center.

* * *

><p>Sam stood in the middle of a large room. The roof was partially fallen in allowing sunlight in but also, unfortunately, the other elements too. There was little here of value: some extremely fragile fiber optics, corroded and moldy circuitry, oxidized metals, and lots of caked-on dust.<p>

Daniel followed her in, looking like he was trying not to sneeze as the disturbed dust wafted through the air.

"This room, Daniel?"

"Nope. This stuff is...junk."

Sam nodded and headed for another doorway. This had been going on for a couple of hours. The rooms and corridors behind the temple - if that was really it's function - were a maze. And, so far, no one had found the room Daniel had last been in.

Sam hated mazes.

* * *

><p>Janet sat at her desk, her head spinning. What was the deal with that woman? She had to be nuts. Thinking she's a TV character. And then...<p>

And then, she had felt up Janet. And Janet's loins were still tingling. This Rommie was right, she had been aroused. Was still aroused.

But that was wrong. She wasn't like that. She had never been with a woman or... Except that time in high school when she and her best friend made out - practice for when their dates...

Janet shook her head. _No! That doesn't count. I was straight. Am straight!_

_But those eyes..._

* * *

><p>"Sam! Come here! Take a look at this."<p>

Sam followed the shout down one of the branches the main corridor took. She found Daniel in a room full of what looked like computers. Or rather, what was left of them.

"Sam, look at this. I think there's still some power here."

Sam came over to the dust-encrusted console Daniel was in front of. Sure enough, there was a lit indicator light. But indicating what?

And where was the power source?

Sam looked up at the dark ceiling. She keyed her mike.

"Colonel?"

"Go ahead."

"Sir, we found a computer console...or something that has a light on. Can you check and see if there are any solar collectors on the roofs around here?"

"Will do. You find the room he was in yet?"

"No sir. But we've searched just about every other place that could possibly be in this building."

"Keep me posted."

"Of course, sir. Carter out."

Sam turned back to Daniel, "C'mon, Daniel, let's go check out some more rooms. We're bound to find what we're looking for."

"Uh...yeah...okay." Daniel was scribbling in his notebook and glanced back, "Go on ahead. I'll only be a second."

_That's what you said the last time,_ Sam thought. _And we ended up with a crazy, sex-happy lesbian on our hands..._

* * *

><p>"Yes sir. Upon further consideration, I think it'd be okay to move her to one of the secure guest rooms."<p>

"Very well, Doctor. And keep me posted."

"Yes sir." Janet hung up the phone and went to collect her patient.

"Rommie, I'm going to take you to some quarters that you might find more comfortable."

"I'm an android. I don't feel discomfort."

"Okay, do your little Data imitation. But I want to keep these beds clear in case we need them. Come along."

Rommie hopped off the bed, never taking her eyes from the doctor. "Will we be alone?"

"Huh? No! I mean, you will be. I'll be in to check on you from time to time. But... Just come on."

Having already procured the key from Security, Janet took her to one of the VIP rooms and led the woman inside.

"This is adequate," Rommie concluded after looking around the relatively stark room.

There was a bed and an end table, a desk, a couch, and a couple of chairs. The walls had some art prints and a couple of the standard Air Force pictures of fighters and other aricraft over mountains. There was a television on a platform suspended from the ceiling. On one side, there was a door leading to a full bathroom.

"Are you hungry? Would you like to get something to eat? Can I get you anything?"

Rommie turned to Janet and smiled, "I am not hungry. But you can help me..."

Janet could barely breathe as Rommie stepped up to her. The woman's fingers brushed a strand of hair back over Janet's ear. When Janet shivered at her touch, Rommie smiled.

"You want it too. Don't you?"

Janet closed her eyes and shook her head. "I can't. I'm an officer..."

Janet's words were stifled when Rommie covered the doctor's mouth with her own. Instead of pushing her away, Janet's arms slipped around the woman as she opened her mouth to the strange woman's probing tongue.


	2. Chapter 2 Janet's Seduction

**Part 2**

**Janet's Seduction**

Summary: Janet gets closer to Rommie and Sam gets closer to the mystery woman's secret.

Disclaimer: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, SciFi Channel, Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. "Andromeda" and its characters are owned by the Tribune Corporation. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.

Note: Originally posted in 2003.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Doctor?"<p>

Janet stood in Hammond's doorway holding a manila folder tightly. She seemed more than a bit on edge.

"I...uh, I have the report on...Rommie's DNA."

Hammond held out his hand and Janet forced her feet to move into his office.

_As long as he didn't see it, it's not true,_ was a mantra running through her head all the way from the Med Center.

Hammond flipped through the file then back to the summary. While loathe to admit it, that was about the only part of the file he understood.

"She's artificial?"

Janet licked her lips before answering, "Yes sir. That's why it took so long for the lab to process. They couldn't believe the initial results and double and triple-checked them.

"It...it seems she's a form of nanotechnology." She closed her eyes then went on, "Every cell in her body is artificial. A chemical/mechanical hybrid that mimics human cells."

"So she really is what she claimed to be. A true android?"

Janet nodded.

"That's supported by the report from Vancouver. Ms. Doig is alive and well at her home. She's been seen with her boyfriend, another actor I believe, at dinner as well as on the set of that show..."

"_Andromeda_."

"Yes, Doctor."

"Seems we have a puzzle on our hands..." Janet mused. "What about her fingerprints?" Internally, Janet shook her head, _An android with fingerprints…_

Hammond shook his head, "The FBI is going through their database. They have also forwarded a copy to Interpol. But I'll be amazed if they find anything."

"Me too sir."

"Is she truly from the future?"

"I...don't know, sir. She might be. I mean this kind of technology is way beyond anything we've seen yet. Unless the Asgard or one of the other older races..."

Janet's voice faded out and Hammond looked up, "Doctor? Are you feeling alright?"

"Uh, yes...yes sir. Just a little...tired. I'm sorry, sir."

"Perhaps you'd better get some rest."

"Thank you sir."

"Oh, one more thing Doctor." Janet stopped in the doorway and half-turned towards Hammond. "There is no danger from the android, is there?"

Janet paused as if weighing her answer before shaking her head, "No sir. I don't believe she is." _Except to my personal life, my love life, my career..._

"Thank you, Doctor." Hammond turned back to the file on his desk. Janet saluted and turned to the door leading to the corridor before pausing with a question.

"Oh, sir?" Hammond looked up. "Any word from the team?"

"No, they're still exploring the ruins. Once we learn something, I'll let you know."

Janet nodded and walked slowly back to the Medical Center.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god. It was bad enough when I thought I had slept with another woman. But to find out she's not a she but an it..._

* * *

><p>Janet stood for several minutes outside the room Rommie had been assigned.<p>

_What the hell am I doing? How can I consider having sex with a woman? And a crazy one at that..._

The doctor shook her head. She did want another blood test and a blood pressure reading. So why not use one of the med techs? They were more than able to do such simple work. Hell, the SGC med-techs could give many civilian doctors a run for their money, whatever their specialty.

The truth was that Janet was intrigued. That's as far as her mind would allow. The real truth was she hadn't been as turned on by anyone in years as she was by the woman beyond the door.

Finally, still unsure of her actions, Janet opened the door and walked in.

"Doctor, you came back." Rommie was reclining on the bed, her head propped up with one hand while the other moved randomly around her abdomen.

"Uh, yes. I wanted to... I need..." Janet's thoughts vanished. All she could remember was the kiss they had shared earlier.

Rommie stood and walked to her. She cupped Janet's chin and whispered, "This?"

The woman's lips were soft and her tongue was insistent. Janet's mouth again opened to the soft invasion. She moaned as Rommie's tongue toyed with hers. When her tongue withdrew, Janet felt a momentary sense of loss then slipped her tongue into Rommie's mouth to resume the erotic play.

While the kiss went on, Rommie slid her hand up and released Janet's hair, allowing the dark locks cascading down to her shoulders. After running her fingers through the silkiness, she moved them down and slipped Janet's lab coat off her shoulders. One of her hands then cupped Janet's round ass and the other slid to the doctor's front to gently knead her covered breast.

Janet's moans were longer and louder now. She was overcome with her lustful needs. She had never felt the need for release so badly before. When she felt Rommie's hand move from her ass under her skirt to cup her mound, she felt her head swim.

Breaking the kiss, all Janet could say was a hoarsely whispered, "Please..."

Rommie smiled, "Please what?"

"Please make me cum..."

As Janet said this, the small part of her mind that was still sane was amazed. Then nimble fingers pushed her panties aside and slipped inside her, stroking and thrusting.

"Oooo...goooOOOOD!" Janet squealed when the orgasm rushed through her.

As white hot pleasure burst out of her pussy in waves, the only thing holding her up was Rommie. Legs of rubber had no power, nor did her vocal cords.

Rommie helped her to the bed, sitting her down as Janet panted.

"I hope this room is sound-proof," the woman quipped.

Janet nodded. Then she glanced at the security camera. Still off. She nodded again.

"You do not use security monitors?"

"Hell-uva time to...to ask," Janet smiled. Pointing with a shaking finger at the camera, she said, "I saw...a report last week that the...monitors were down in this room. Fortunately, Sergeant Siler had other duties... And they're still waiting for a replacement."

"So, you picked this room on purpose?" Rommie asked.

"No! I didn't… At least… I... I really don't know. I think… Maybe, I knew in the back of my mind..."

Rommie shook her head with an amused look on her face, "Humans never cease to amaze me. You have such marvelous natural computers in your heads but fail to utilize them effectively."

Janet refused to get back into the discussion of whether Rommie was human or not. She just wanted to enjoy the afterglow of the first orgasm she'd had from someone else in longer than she wanted to admit.

Rommie was sitting next to her, brushing Janet's hair back and kissing her ear. Janet quickly felt heat rising in her again. This woman was...

Turning her head, Janet initiated the kiss this time. Her tongue slipped deep into Rommie's mouth, exploring and tracing her gums, teeth, and the roof of her mouth. Then she teasingly darted her tongue against Rommie's then pulled back. Rommie's tongue instinctively followed.

Finally, Janet pulled pack, her lips still tingling. "I want to thank you."

"You're welcome," Rommie replied.

"No. I mean I want to _thank_ you. How does this open?"

In minutes, with Rommie's help. the red-brown leatherish jumpsuit was pooled on the floor. The doctor thought that the skin-tight garb didn't do Rommie's body justice.

The woman knelt on the bed, her legs on either side of Janet's lap, her flat stomach in kissing distance of Janet's mouth. Which Janet proceeded to do, her tongue tracing the tight skin down to Rommie's navel.

The shock of that stopped Janet. An android with a navel? "You have a navel."

"Yes, Harper created it to make me appear more human."

_Woman had an answer for everything,_ was Janet's last professional thought. Her eyes became riveted to the patch of fur between the woman's legs.

Janet reached out and brushed her fingertips through the perfect triangle of black curls, feeling the droplets of arousal caught there. She raked her fingers down through the pubic thatch then gently cupped the woman's protruding sex, her middle finger slipping between the pouty outer lips.

The heat and wetness was amazing. Janet had touched dozens of vaginas before in her career, if not more, but rarely had experienced one in a state of arousal... At least a state this intense.

She leaned in closer and inhaled the aroma. Heady, musky but far from unpleasant. She moved her face a bit closer and traced the edges of the pubic triangle with her tongue. After enjoying the bristly feel of the fringe on the edge of her tongue, she ran her tongue through the dark curls to taste the nectar trapped there.

It was wonderful, with the same texture as the aroma she was breathing in. She moved further to taste it at its source.

Gently peeling the wet outer lips apart, Janet slipped her tongue in where her finger had briefly grazed. The heat was intense and the musky flavor as well.

One wonderful aspect of being a doctor was knowing where everything was. Janet put that knowledge to the test as she thoroughly explored Rommie's wet pussy with her tongue.

Licking here, probing there, and dipping into the velvety tunnel. Janet was... Addicted was the only word that came to her lust-filled mind.

Rommie was arching her back, thrusting her crotch harder against Janet's face, as her hands tangled in Janet's loose brown locks. The mysterious woman had her head thrown back as moans escaped from her throat.

Janet's probing tongue continually slipped deep into Rommie's sweet hole. She stiffened her tongue and began to fuck the woman with it.

All the while, Janet's nose was buried in the damp curls, inhaling the heady aroma of a woman on the verge of orgasm.

Suddenly, the vaginal walls tightened and clasped Janet's tongue in a sucking kiss of sorts as Rommie cried out. Her entire body shook as it stiffened in orgasmic bliss. Moments later, she went limp and fell into a sitting position on Janet's lap.

Janet sat, holding the naked woman in her arms, looking at the play of emotions across the flushed face. The woman, real or not, was the most beautiful creature Janet had ever seen.

Slowly Rommie opened her eyes and, seeing Janet gazing at her, smiled. She gently took Janet's face in her hands and kissed the woman who had just brought her so much pleasure.

Janet welcomed the soft, supple tongue again. She was becoming quite fond of kissing women. Well, this woman at least...

* * *

><p>Janet had replayed the encounter over and over in her mind on the way back to her office. Thankfully, the corridors were relatively empty and no one saw how flushed she became.<p>

Back in her office, Janet sat and cradled her head in her hands. _What have I done? Sex? And with a woman...a machine! What about my career?_

Shame washed over her like a tsunami.

But shame at what? Sex with a woman? Sex with a machine that looked like a woman? Or just sex?

_The most glorious sex of my life._

Or the fact that she could finally admit something to herself and the sex felt like betrayal?

She felt the wetness between her legs coupled with an insistent need. With an irritated snarl, she got up and locked her door. Sitting behind her desk once more, she pulled up her USAF regulation skirt and slipped her hand under her under garments. As she gave herself release, the shame vanished momentarily.

However, when she finished, she dropped her head on her desk and fought the tears that tried to escape.

* * *

><p>After a night's rest in a room with a collapsed wall but intact ceiling, the search resumed. By mid-morning, the Terran members of SG-1 were getting frustrated. And the enthusiasm of the archeologists wasn't helping.<p>

"Sam?" Daniel looked at Sam Carter. She seemed to be off somewhere else. "Sam? Earth to Carter?"

"Daniel, what is it?" Sam winced when she heard the tone in her own voice.

She was getting irritated. Her mind, when it wasn't occupied with other matters, kept returning to the conversation with Janet. Janet was pleased that a woman found her desirable? _And this same woman wants me_ _too?_ Damn, she had really been losing her focus since those events the other day.

"This is the room, Sam."

Sam keyed her mike, "Colonel?"

"Yeah?" Boredom came over the radio link clearly.

"We found the room. It's the big chamber off the west-trending corridor after you leave the main theatre."

"On our way."

They both played their flashlights along the walls and the ceiling. Three of the walls were a glossy black. The fourth was covered with glyphs. The ceiling was a shallow, unmarked dome.

Daniel moved towards the glyphs, "I was standing here and looking at these. They aren't writing in the traditional sense. They seem more representational of functions. Like icons on a computer screen..."

"Daniel? What is it?" Sam turned to regard her friend after his voice faded. He was standing, staring at the glyphs.

"Daniel?"

"Sam...this one..." He pointed to an eight-pointed star with some of the rays of alternating lengths.

"Yeah?"

"This looks like the symbol of the Commonwealth."

"The... What Commonwealth? The British?"

Daniel shook his head, "No. On the show… _Andromeda_. It's like their version of the Air Force shield."

At that moment, Jack and Teal'c came in and joined them.

"Looks kinda like the NATO symbol after some weird growth spurt."

"Sir, Daniel says this is the symbol of the Commonwealth from that show."

"What? That's nuts!" Jack responded.

"Actually what I said was it looks like the symbol. But this ray," Daniel pointed to one of the 'arms' pointing out from the center of the symbol, "is short and should be long and... Except when..."

"Daniel? The point please?"

"This made me think of the show. While that was on my mind, I continued to look at the symbols and I think I leaned on the wall."

"Leaned on a wall? Full of this picto-whatevers? Daniel, we seriously need to review safety protocols for missions."

Sam spoke up, "Do you remember which?"

"No. Somewhere along here."

Sam shown her light on one of the black walls. There was something behind the glossy surface.

"Sir? I think these are covers. There appears to be machinery of some kind behind these 'walls'." Jack and Teal'c joined her while Daniel stayed by the other wall.

"Indeed. There is some sophisticated equipment behind this surface, O'Neill. Perhaps this has something to do with our visitor."

"Ya think?" Looking closely at the dark surface, Jack asked, "Suppose this is powered by those weird solar cells SG-9 found on the roof?"

Jack cupped his eyes, pressing his face to the surface. He suddenly had a flash back to the time he got caught in the Ancients data terminal and jumped back.

"Alright then, could this be some time machine?"

"I'm not sure, sir. Until I can get in there and see...or we come up with some schematics..."

"I don't see a lot of blue prints around here, Carter."

"No sir, just thinking out loud."

"Alright, I'm calling in the Tech boys." Jack stepped back further from the wall, "Maybe Manny, Moe, and Jack can figure this out."

"Hey guys? These icons aren't just decoration..."

"Huh? What?" Jack asked worriedly, various Indiana Jones movies flashing through his mind. He glanced at Sam in the center of the room, she seemed distracted by something.

"Maybe..."

Daniel lightly touched one of the symbols and lights started to flash dimly behind the glossy surfaces of the equipment. The dome overhead began to glow with a soft blue light as well.

"Daniel..."

Jack stopped when a bright beam came down on Sam, enveloping her body in a shimmering blue cone.

"Carter!" Jack yelled as he ran towards her.

Teal'c grabbed him before he entered the light cone. "O'Neill, care should be taken. Until we know more."

Jack turned sharply on Daniel, "Is this what happened to you?!"

"I...I don't know, Jack. I really don't remember anything..."

"Daniel Jackson, were you standing in the location currently occupied by Major Carter?"

"I might've been. I don't remember. I wandered all over this room the other day..."

In a dangerously quiet voice, Jack asked, "Can you turn it off?"

"I don't know what I turned on..."

"Damn. DAMN!" Jack yelled.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Hammond responded to SG-1's transmission.<p>

"Yes, Colonel?"

"Uh, General, we have a...problem."

Hammond glanced at Sergeant Davis who immediately alerted the Med Center.

"What is it?" the general demanded.

"Uh, this is hard to..." The vidlink image of Jack showed him shrug his shoulders. "I think you better get another guest room ready. We...ah...gained a teammate."

"What?!"

* * *

><p>The event horizon filled the Gateroom with the usual shimmering light as the Air Force security team, Hammond, and Janet and her team waited for SG-1 to return.<p>

Jack O'Neill was the first one through.

"Hiya, General, Doc. You are going to be in for a big surprise." Jack's eyes were on the diminutive doctor as he said this.

Four more familiar shapes came through the liquidy surface of the Gate before the Gate was shut down. Teal'c, Daniel Jackson, Sam Carter, and...

Janet Fraiser.


	3. Chapter 3 Two Many Janets?

**Part 3**

**Two Many Janets?**

Summary: Two Janets too many?

Thirty minutes before SG-1's return to Earth:

"Carter!" Jack yelled at his second, currently trapped in a blue cone of light.

"I do not believe she can hear you, O'Neill."

Jack spun on Teal'c, glaring at his typically stoic friend. Then he turned that withering look on Daniel. It worked here.

"I...I didn't... Jack, I swear, all I did was lean on this..." Daniel pointed at a two square inch section of wall that was depressed. "Oh crap."

Looking at the ceiling, they saw nothing but the blue glowing dome. No projectors, no mirrors, nothing. Nothing specific that Jack could shoot at.

In a low, menacing tone, Jack asked, "Daniel, is this what you did the other day?"

"Well, I did touch the wall. A few times. It's a... It's a habit. You've seen me do it thousands of times."

"Yeah? Well don't do it. AGAIN!"

"O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"WHAT?!" Turning, Jack saw the dark walls. There were more lights flashing behind the glossy surface. "Looks like some old-fashioned computer in some cheesy sci-fi movie."

Turning back to Daniel, he shouted, "What did I tell you?"

Daniel, whose hand was frozen like a little kid's in a cookie jar, said, "I wasn't doing anything."

"Daniel, you know one of the things I admire about you? You cannot lie. Not at all. But still… Step away from the wall! NOW!"

As Daniel stepped over towards his teammates, the blue cone vanished. "I... Really, I didn't do anything. I swear."

Jack ignored him and walked over to Sam, still motionless. "Sam? You okay? Sam? SAM?"

The tall blonde stared sightlessly straight ahead. Finally, as O'Neill snapped his fingers in front of her, she blinked and looked around, as if she was coming out of a trance.

"Uh, sir?"

"Carter, you okay?"

"Uh…yeah. I mean yes...sir. What happened?"

"Um, I think that was my fault, Sam," Daniel said.

"You were in a cone of light for...what? Twenty minutes?" Jack looked at his watch. The others did as well.

"Sir? My watch has stopped," Sam said, shaking her wrist.

"Twenty five minutes, O'Neill."

"My watch is…dead too," Daniel added.

"O'Neill," Teal'c said again. "The system seems to have shut down."

The other three looked at the now dark walls.

"Sir?"

"I have no idea, Carter."

"Maybe we ought to get her back. Have Doctor Fraiser look her over?" Daniel suggested.

"Yeah, that might not be a bad idea." O'Neill keyed his mike, "Hey, Winters? We're heading back. Meet us at the entrance and I'll fill you in."

*Roger, Colonel.*

"Okay, Let's go people."

SG-1 gathered together and made for the door. As they reached it, Teal'c stopped and held up his hand.

"O'Neill, listen."

"Yeah, what?"

Teal'c turned and went quickly towards the end of one of the dark walls. As he neared it, a vertical line of blue light flared.

"TEAL'C!" Jack dashed across the room, flashes of the Asgardian trap on Cimmeria foremost in his mind.

Sam and Daniel followed as the light widened. Sam realized what it was.

"Sir! It's a door!"

As she came up to Jack and Teal'c, they were all bathed in a bright blue glare. Looking in the door, all Sam could make out were indistinct shapes. One was moving...

"Sir! Something's moving in there!"

The four stood back, their weapons at the ready, waiting for whatever was in the brightness to emerge.

"It is coming out, O'Neill. It appears to be human."

"Carter, what is it?"

Before Sam could determine if Jack was asking about the room or the shape, the figure emerged. All four stood frozen, the humans' mouths hanging open.

"It's...it's Janet. Sir."

There in the ruined temple/laboratory stood Janet Fraiser in her working clothes: United States Air Force dress blues under a white lab coat.

* * *

><p>"Sam? Colonel? What am I doing here?"<p>

"Doc, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I was...filling out requisitions. I think. How did I get here?"

Jack turned to Sam, "Could this be like the Gate? Or one of those quantum mirror thingies?"

"I don't think so... I don't know sir."

"Sam, what's the last thing you were thinking of before I, uh, started the..." Daniel waved his hand in the direction of the wall of glyphs. "Machine?"

"Well, I..." Sam glanced at Janet. "I was thinking about you."

"Me?" Janet beamed.

"Carter? What's going on here?" Jack was looking even more confused. "Daniel? Maybe you can shed some light on this..."

Knowing the question Jack hadn't voiced, Daniel replied, "Jack, the last thing I was thinking of, before the thing apparently went on, was Andromeda."

"Andromeda? The show?"

"Well, the actress. See that symbol on the wall? It made me think of the show and I guess I triggered the...whatever. Then it brought her... Or the real thing here. Sam thinking of Janet before she shows up kinda confirms that."

Sam tore her eyes from Janet, who was staring intently at her. "He might have something there, sir."

"Alright. Let's say that's the deal. How did you turn it on when you were in the middle of the room?"

"I wasn't Jack. I was over by the glyphs." Daniel pointed to the far wall.

"Perhaps an omnidirectional device, O'Neill," Teal'c offered.

"Teal'c might be right sir," Sam agreed. "Maybe if there's no one in the middle of the room, the device focuses on whoever else is in here. Like a lightning rod. I am a little bit taller than Daniel."

Janet stepped into the middle of the group, brushing against Sam, "Colonel? Sam? Guys? I'm not sure what's going on but..."

"Okay Fraiser. Or whoever you are. Or…whatever… Screw it! Let's get back to the SGC and sort this out," O'Neill announced. "Winters, call the SGC and tell them we… We have Dr. Fraiser with us."

"Sir?"

"Just tell them."

A few moments later, Jack was floored when he was told that Janet was still in the SGC.

* * *

><p>The iris spiraled closed and the Gate shut down. The silence in the cavernous room was deafening. Finally Janet took a step forward reaching out for herself.<p>

"Wh-what's going o-on?" she asked in a tremulous voice.

Her twin appeared equally upset.

"Yes, Colonel, what is going on?"

"General, I really don't know. But..." Jack glanced up at the higher windows of the briefing room above the control room.

Hammond nodded. Looking at Janet - the one who was in the SGC the whole time - he said, "Take her...you…it...whatever. Take her to the Infirmary. I want a full exam."

Janet had regained her composure and nodded. "Yes sir."

The 'new' Janet said, "Can Sam take me?"

All eyes fell on the blonde officer, "Well, we did talk on the way to the Gate. I guess she feels more comfortable with me..."

"Very well, Major. Escort both Doctor Fraisers to the Med Center then join us in the briefing room."

Sam and Janet led the newer Janet into the corridor. As they made their way, New Janet stopped. "Uh, I... How do you address yourself?"

"Well, I guess you call me Janet."

"Alright. Janet, can I have a moment with Sam? We'll be along shortly."

Janet nodded and continued on. Sam turned to New Janet and asked, "What's on your mind?"

New Janet grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her into an empty side room, closing the door. "I've been wanting to do this since..."

Pulling Sam to her, the short brunette kissed her. As soon as their lips met, New Janet's lips opened and her tongue moved into Sam's mouth.

Sam responded, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman as they played an erotic game of tag with their tongues. The kiss seemed to go on forever until a loud noise in the corridor startled them. Both were flushed but had completely different expressions. Sam looked puzzled and a bit scared. New Janet just looked aroused.

"Uh... Janet, I..."

New Janet put her finger over Sam's lips, "Ssh, sweetheart. I just wanted to give you a kiss. Now, I think we should go on to see me. Or other me... God, this can be confusing."

Sam, amazed as the events of the past few minutes, nodded mutely. She took a moment and made sure she was presentable. New Janet did the same.

Stepping into the corridor, they saw members of the maintenance crew picking up some conduit that had fallen off a cart. Sam looked at them with some gratitude. If it hadn't been for that, what would they have done?

_I can't believe I..._ Sam thought to herself. She shook her head in denial.

New Janet saw this and asked, "What's wrong?"

"What just happened?"

"We shared a very nice kiss."

"But, why?"

"Because I want you."

"You...? Janet, I never..." Sam stopped herself, she was starting to accept this Janet as the real one.

The elevator was empty, a fact that Janet took some delight in. She grabbed Sam and kissed her again, hard and savage. She also reached under Sam's field jacket and grabbed the roundness covered by the black t-shirt, kneading the softness.

"Ooo..."

Seconds before the elevator arrived at the Med Center level, New Janet stepped back with a smile.

Sam was extremely flushed now. She was on autopilot as she followed New Janet to the Med Center.

"He-ey, Sam and..."

"Uh, hi." New Janet's composure vanished as she faced herself.

Janet glanced at her friend, "Sam? You alright?"

"Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be? Gotta go, the general's waiting." And, in a flash, Sam was out the door and headed for the elevator.

Janet stared after her friend. Sam didn't looked well. Was she feverish? She hadn't even waited to hear what Janet had discovered about Rommie.

* * *

><p>Sam entered the briefing room just as Jack O'Neill was finishing his explanation of what happened in the ancient, abandoned laboratory.<p>

"Is this the same thing that caused this strange woman to appear?" Hammond asked.

"I think it's a fair bet, sir," Jack acknowledged.

"General, I'm pretty sure the last thing I was thinking of before I lost track of time was that TV show and the actress. Sam said she was thinking of Doctor Fraiser just before she was caught in the beam," Daniel said.

Sam nodded. "Yes. I was...thinking about what she had told me about this Rommie..." she lied. She wasn't about to tell them about her true thoughts. Even though neither she nor Janet would get in trouble for just her thoughts – Don't Ask, Don't Tell wasn't enacted to deal with fantasies - she just felt it was better to keep that can closed and the worms trapped.

"Well, the DNA results of this Rommie came in. She is a machine."

"What? Harlan again?" Jack asked loudly.

"No, Colonel. This is something much more sophisticated. Apparently she is mechanical on a cellular level."

"Huh? Come again?"

"Major, maybe you can explain it better," Hammond said, passing Sam the folder.

Sam took a few moments to go over the results while the others waited. Impatiently.

"Okay. Uh, sirs. It seems that Andromeda is a machine like she claimed. One of the most incredible results of cybernetics ever."

"Okay, Carter. But what's this about... Are we talking about...?" Jack shuddered dramatically, "Nanites?"

"No sir. This is more of a case of a textbook android."

"A robot?" Daniel asked.

"No. Well, a robot is to an android what the Wright Brothers' plane is to the space shuttle. An android is an artificial being. The classic sci-fi android has a complete set of artificial organs that mimic human ones. In comparison, a robot is a much more rudimentary mechanical device...like our MALPs.

"If you create an artificial being with a form of A.I. so that it's self-aware, then you have an android."

"But Data was circuitry and stuff inside," Jack said.

"Sir, _Star Trek_ is not really a valid basis for..." Sam shook her head with a gentle smile, "Data was their version of an android. But, in the terms we're using, he was a robot with A.I. Like what Harlan created."

Hammond interrupted her, "What about this second Doctor Fraiser?"

"Undoubtedly she's an android too."

* * *

><p>Janet was finishing her exam of 'herself'. It was unnerving at first. But, as she examined the other, she became more at ease. Even to the point of being comfortable seeing the other's nude form on the table. <em>At least we stay in shape, <em>she joked inwardly.

"Why are you doing the exam?" her counterpart asked. "Wouldn't it be better to have Doctor Warner or one of the others do this?"

Janet smiled, "Yeah, it would. And a bit easier on both of us. But, I am the most familiar with Andromeda. And my familiarity might save us some time."

"Why is time a factor? Did you find something?"

Without thinking, Janet reached down and brushed a strand of brown hair back, "No. But, when the alternate Sam came through the Quantum Mirror, we weren't aware of the dangers to her. The more we know the sooner…the better we'll be able to handle any possible problems."

The reclining Janet shook her head, "I should know that! Why don't I?"

In a gentle tone, Janet said, "I don't know. But don't worry. But between us and Quantum Sam… We'll figure it out."

"Sam is really special, isn't she?" the other asked.

"Yes she is."

"Have you ever..." The other Janet's voice trailed off and she sat up. Gently but firmly grasping Janet's face in her hands, the other kissed the doctor, her tongue sliding into her mouth with ease.

Janet pulled back. "What the hell...?"

"I'm sorry. I just... I can't help but wonder what it would be like to make love to myself," the other said. "And didn't you notice how wet I was getting when you were probing my..."

Janet remembered. The same thing happened with Rommie. And both of them had tried to seduce her, one successfully. But she was finally coming to terms with that.

Now this...

"Janet, I guess we don't share everything in the same way. But I like girls. Hell, I love girls! And I want to love you," the new doctor said in a seductive tone.

Janet stared at her mirror image. The kiss was... To be honest, the kiss was great. And she was finally beginning to accept these new desires.

But with herself?

The other Janet laughed, her cheeks dimpling cutely. "Yeah, I think I know what you're wondering. Would it be incest? Masturbation? Or just a helluva lot of fun?"

Janet stood there wondering, _When did my life become so weird?_

The other imitated Rommie's actions the day before and quietly slipped a hand under Janet's uniform skirt. Janet squeaked when she felt fingers on her sex.

"Hmm, you're wet too. You are...interested."

Janet looked around, not that anyone could see into the curtained area. She made a decision, one she hoped she wouldn't come to regret. But she also knew if she didn't, she'd regret that too.

"Put this robe on." The nude Janet sat up and tugged the robe over her body. "Follow me."

The other Janet hopped off the table, her breasts jiggling under the loose robe. Janet tore her eyes away and headed for her office.

Once inside, she locked the door and made sure the blinds were closed. "Are you a screamer?"

"Are you?"

"Not necessarily."

"Same here."

"Lose the robe. Doctor's orders," Janet said with a twinkle in her eye and a pair of cute dimples in her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Alright, SG-1. You may stand down. For now. I would like you ready to return to the planet tomorrow if necessary." Hammond stood and turned to his office before facing the team at the table, "Of course, I'll contact you all if I hear anything from SG-9 before tomorrow."<p>

"Yes sir," Jack responded with a little wave.

"So, Carter, wanna join us at O'Malley's? They finally decided we could go back there."

"No thank you sir. Some other time. I want to check in with Janet and see if she's come up with anything new."

"Your loss. More beer and buffalo wings for me... C'mon boys, let's get cleaned up and get out of here for a while. We should be there in time for the Dodgers-Diamondbacks game. They may even have the A's at Seattle on ESPN2 on some of the other TVs."

Sam smiled at her friends' backs as she went down to the Control Room. She wasn't surprised that there wasn't anything new that had come from the team still on the planet. She left there after a few minutes and headed for the Med Center.

* * *

><p>Janet was amazed at herself. But ignoring the sane, rational part of her brain for once, the day before, had brought her so much pleasure that she decided to do it again today.<p>

Taking her nude twin in her arms, she pressed her open mouth to the other's. As they kissed passionately, the New Janet managed to pull the white lab coat off her lover so she could caress clothing-covered areas of interest more easily.

To anyone looking at this scene from the outside, they would've been confused to say the least. Two beautiful brunettes, exactly the same in appearance to all intents and purposes, were locked in a deep kiss. The only thing to differentiate them was the fact that one was naked as a jaybird and the other wore the blouse and skirt of the United States Air Force.

The uniformed Janet began to kiss along the line of New Janet's jaw then down along her collar bone. New Janet threw her head back to give her twin better access.

Janet took the open invitation and kissed down across the woman's upper chest then hefted the familiar breasts in her hands. She giggled, and said, "I never thought about how they felt in someone else's hands..."

"Well, it feels pretty good to me," New Janet giggled. The giggles turned to quiet moans as Janet took the tip of her twin's right breast into her mouth.

She toyed with the eraser-sized nipple with her tongue as she held the breast in her hand. Janet's other hand slid around to cup her twin's warm, soft, round ass.

New Janet held the doctor's head to her ample chest as she enjoyed the sensations of a woman's soft, sensual touch on her body.

Janet pulled back slightly, nipping at the hard bud. Holding it in her teeth, she worried at it gently, moving her head from side to side. New Janet groaned.

Releasing the nipple, Janet whispered, "I want...to taste you now."

When she was younger and learning about her body, Janet had tasted her essence on her fingers. Now, years later, she was incredibly curious to see if she still tasted the same.

Kneeling at the other's feet, she looked at the dark brown curls and the lips that protruded slightly. She knew those succulent lips from her private explorations of own body. Of course, Janet had never seen herself from this angle directly, even the one time she used a mirror to explore herself. But one thing was certain.

She was excited. And so was her twin.

Inhaling, she smiled up at the other before dipping in to sample her nectar. Her soft, insistent tongue snaked out and between the puffy outer labia as Janet tasted herself for the first time in years.

Wet heat enveloped her tongue as the tangy yet musky juice flowed into her mouth. The woman was sopping wet and Janet was happy to try to catch as much as she could.

Looking up the nude form above her, Janet saw New Janet pressing her hand into her mouth to stifle any loud moans or squeals. She smiled, both in appreciation and because her nose was being tickled by the other's pubic hair.

The other's free hand held Janet's face to her as she began to buck her hips. She started to fall forward and caught herself. Janet helped her willing victim by holding onto New Janet's ass with both hands, propping her up.

The soft hands on her cheeks helped her maintain her stance as New Janet gave in and had what would've been a very loud orgasm. Instead, the office was filled with muted moans and even a muffled scream as the newcomer came.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Major. She took her...twin? Well, they went into her office," the nurse on duty said.<p>

"Thanks, Nancy," Sam replied. She went out of the main room and into a small corridor leading to the CMO's office.

Sam noted that the door was closed. That was somewhat unusual but the last couple of days had been very unusual. Still. Sam was surprised, and a little irritated, to find the door locked.

She was about to knock when she heard sounds inside. She couldn't make out what was going on but she was suddenly filled with foreboding.

The tall blonde slammed her shoulder against the door, forcing it open. As she stumbled into the dimly lit office she became aware of the monumental mistake she made.

Stunned blue eyes found Janet sitting in her chair, her legs spread and her panties and pantyhose crumpled on the floor. New Janet, in all her naked glory, was kneeling at Janet's feet, her face buried in the doctor's pussy.

"SAM!" Janet shouted.

"Uh...Janet...?" Sam, red-faced, stepped back into the doorway, holding her hands up. "Uh, I'm sorry... I thought you... Sounded like... Don't...get up."

Sam backed into the short corridor and pulled the door closed. _What the hell...?_

"Major?"

Sam turned to see Nancy at the end of the short corridor. "Uh, Nancy. Hi."

"Is Doctor Fraiser okay?"

"Ye-yeah. She's fine. Uh, my mistake... No need to, um...go in there just now."

"Okay, Major. Just sounded like..."

The door opened and Janet, looking a bit ruffled, said, "No problem Nancy. My...uh, twin was... It's okay."

"Alright Doctor," Nancy said, returning to her duties.

"Uh... So, Sam..."

"Janet, I am so sorry. I never... I..." Sam couldn't look at the woman before her and dropped her eyes to the floor. "I'll, uh, pay for the door."

"Sam, I don't know what to say..."

"Janet, it's... It's okay. Really." Sam was walking backwards up the short hall. "Nothing to worry about. Just... And I won't say a word... See...see ya later."

With that, Sam turned and disappeared. Janet slammed her hand against the wall; fear, anger and confusion washing away the last traces of arousal.

What the hell was she going to do? More importantly, what the hell was going on with her?


	4. Chapter 4 Sam Tests Her Hypothesis

Disclaimer: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, SciFi Channel, Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. "Andromeda" and its characters are owned by the Tribune Corporation. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.

Note: Originally posted in 2003.

**Part 4**

**Sam Tests Her Hypothesis**

Summary: Sam has her eyes opened as she investigates the mystery of the android women.

Sam walked down the corridor in a daze. She still could not believe what she had crashed into. The very idea that Janet would have sex with another woman was a major shock. Before yesterday, Sam would've sworn that was an impossibility.

Then the freakiness went up several notches when she saw Janet having sex with her double. It was like some bizarre optical illusion.

But, deep inside, part of her found it extremely exciting.

That troubled her as well. She was straight. She liked guys, not girls. She was even engaged once...

But Janet was married once...

Finding herself in her lab, Sam leaned over a table with an explosive sigh followed by: "Jesus Christ!"

She stood motionless for several minutes with no conscious thought. Her mind was filled with a series of images and memories: Janet with her 'twin', New Janet kissing her - twice, the android coming on to her, Janet admitting she was flattered that a woman desired her. It kept replaying in a weird backward loop.

Sam eventually started to move. She picked up some object and set it down again. She picked up something else and set it down. Brought up a program and then closed it only to open another. Finally, she sat on one of the stools.

What would it be like with another woman? Would it be better? Worse? The same?

Shaking her head, Sam realized the last two options were invalid. It couldn't be the same since the 'toys' were so different. And it couldn't be worse than the string of romantic and sexual failures she'd had over the past few years with men.

The big question was could she do something like that? She always tried to kid herself that she was a bit of a free spirit but in all honesty, she was not.

Janet, on the other hand, was much wilder than Sam ever imagined. The daring to have sex on base. Especially lesbian sex.

"I have to talk to someone about this," Sam muttered aloud.

Reaching for the phone, she instinctively punched in Janet's extension. She realized her mistake as soon as the line connected and she heard the other phone ring. And ring again. And again.

Just as she was about to hang up after the fourth ring, the line was picked up. "Yes?"

"Is...is this Doctor Fraiser's office?"

"Yes it is. This Major Carter? It's Siler."

"Oh, Sergeant. Um, is Jan...Doctor Fraiser there?"

"No ma'am. She asked me to fix the door and left to check on the...others."

"The door... Was it damaged badly?"

"Nah, just need to replace the knob mechanism and bend some of the metal frame back into place. It'll be a snap."

"Oh, okay."

"Besides, I love this kind of thing. Reminds me of when I was a kid helping the old man in the garage."

"Okay. If you see Jan...Doctor Fraiser, ask her to call me?"

"Sure thing, Major. Uh, Major? Are you okay? You sound a little..."

"Nothing to worry about. I'm just a little distracted. Bye Sergeant."

"Bye Major."

A little distracted! That was a laugh. A Goa'uld Mothership could land on top of Cheyenne and she'd probably miss it.

Sam got up and started to pace.

* * *

><p>Janet had returned to her office, thrown the robe at her 'twin' and led her out of the Med Center to the VIP suites.<p>

"You can stay in here," she said. She immediately regretted her harsh tone.

"You going to join me?" New Janet asked.

"Uh...no. I'll send some BDUs to you." Janet turned away then looked back at the other with a small smile, "Sorry. I..."

New Janet gripped her shoulder, "It's okay. I understand. But if you need a shoulder... Not sexual."

"Thank you," Janet said, blinking back a tear.

* * *

><p>Sam walked into the briefing room to find her teammates and Janet in their customary places at the table. Hammond could be seen in his office talking on the phone to someone.<p>

Sam nodded to everyone as she sat down. Jack looked like he'd had better days, Daniel didn't look much better. Teal'c, as usual, seemed fine. Janet was staring intently at an open file before her.

"So, how were the wings?"

Daniel looked up, his eye slightly red, "Pretty good."

Jack, with eyes that were even more blood-shot nodded, "Yeah, Carter. Shoulda come. The Dodgers won and Seattle beat Oakland."

"And O'Neill and Daniel Jackson had too many ales," Teal'c added with a deadpan expression.

"Yeah, well...I was in the moment..." Jack said in his defense.

"Were you also in the moment when you lost five straight games of pool, O'Neill?"

Jack just glared at his large friend. Sam hid her grin behind her fingers as she pretended to scratch her cheek.

Hammond walked in at that moment, "This mystery is getting worse."

"Sir?" Jack needlessly asked.

"The FBI matched the prints from both of our guests. The first one, Andromeda, has Doctor Jackson's fingerprints. Doctor Fraiser's double has Major Carter's prints."

"What?" Jack asked.

"According to their experts, the prints match exactly, point to point. All ten from each android. Any ideas?"

No one offered any comments. Even Jack kept any sarcasm to himself.

Hammond nodded, "Very well. SG-1, you will report to the Gateroom at 1000. I want to know what that machine is and whether it is a danger or a potential asset."

"Sir?" Sam interjected.

"Yes, Major?"

"Sir, with your permission, I'd like to remain here to try and confirm a hypothesis."

"Major, I'd like your expertise regarding that machine."

"Yes sir, but until Daniel and the others translate the glyphs, I'd rather not touch anything there. And I'd like to check some things here first. I should be ready to join them later today."

"Very well, Major. Dismissed."

"Sam, what is it you want to check?" Daniel asked.

Sam wanted to catch Janet before she left the briefing room but Daniel's untimely interruption ended that.

"Something about those fingerprints... I think I may have figured this out." Typically, Sam wouldn't go any further, not without more proof. Or ordered to do so.

"I'll see you guys soon, sir."

"Yeah, Carter. Have fun."

On his way out, O'Neill was carping to Teal'c, "Why are the damned Gates always miles from what we wanna see?"

"Surely that is your overhang orating through you,"

Jack shook his head, "That's 'hangover talking', buddy."

* * *

><p>Sam knocked on the door of the quarters assigned to Andromeda. She was alone but for the single security guard standing a short distance away.<p>

She had tried to call Janet after the meeting but the duty nurse told her that Janet was unavailable. Sam knew the doctor was avoiding her. Had been since Sam barged in on her with...herself.

Before she could go any further in her introspection, the door opened and the lovely android invited her in.

"I'm glad you came. I've been wanting to see you," she said, sitting on the bed. "And the security monitors are still down..."

Sam pulled one of the chairs nearer, then simply said, "I have some questions for you."

"Just questions?" the smaller brunette asked with a smile.

"Yes, please tell me what you know about wormhole physics."

"Very well."

* * *

><p>Janet had returned to the Med Center, her thoughts continually circling around what would happen to her career. She knew Sam would never say anything but she had been so terribly indiscrete that it was improbable to her that no one else noticed.<p>

"Doctor?" Janet looked up to see one of her nurses in the newly repaired doorway. Mary Crawford was a young blonde lieutenant who always caught the eyes of the men in the SGC

"Yes, Mary? What is it?"

"Well, uh... I went in to check on our guests earlier and..."

Janet had a feeling she knew what was coming, "Come in and have a seat. If you'd like, close the door. We'll keep this off the record, okay?"

Mary closed the door quietly and sat, smiling her thanks.

"So, what's the problem?"

"It's just that... Oh God, I don't know how to say this..."

"Something happened?" Mary nodded. "Are you alright?" Mary nodded again. "But it, whatever it was, bothers you."

Finally Mary verbally acknowledged the doctor, "Yes. She... Andromeda...made a pass at me."

Janet closed her eyes. This could be the beginning of the end of her career. "Alright. Listen, the android is...mixed up and..."

"Doctor, your...the other Doctor Fraiser kissed me too!"

Images of her uniform crashing and burning with her in it flashed through Janet's mind. This is it. The end of a short, illustrious career in the United States Air Force.

"I'm sorry, Mary. I..."

"And you should know this too. We've talked about this between ourselves. These androids have made passes at all the female staff but none of the men.

"Doctor, I think something on that planet made these...things lesbians." Janet looked at her aide, dumbfounded. "I just thought...you'd want to know in case someone said something... I don't want to see you get in trouble for something that...duplicate does."

Janet blinked several times. What was this? The nurse blamed the alien planet? Was this a way out?

"That's all, Doctor. Unless..."

"Uh, no. Thank you, Mary. I, uh, I'll have to see about changing the duty roster for these...guests."

Mary stood with a smile, "Um, since we're still off the record? It was kinda weird kissing you but... Never mind. Thank you, Doctor."

Mary left and Janet sat there stunned. As long as she was careful... And no more with either one of them.

The first smile since Sam had broken down her door appeared on Janet's face. _At least my counterpart has good taste_, she thought wryly.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long. After Sam had asked a few probing questions regarding quantum mechanics and astrophysics, she was pretty sure her hypothesis was correct.<p>

But before she could leave, Andromeda got up and sat on her lap, straddling her. The brunette with the unusual red strip in her hair kissed Sam thoroughly.

Without conscious thought, Sam's arms slid around the woman's slender waist as she felt herself giving into the wet kiss. She shivered with pleasure as she felt another woman's tongue enter her mouth for only the third time in her life.

In minutes, without any fanfare, Sam found herself naked and in bed with the beautiful android. Her blue BDUs and her underwear were scattered around the room. But she could care less as Rommie sucked and bit her hard nipples while slender fingers slipped into her.

It had been so long since anyone else had touched her with need and desire that Sam felt herself quickly nearing orgasm. She felt herself spasm around Rommie's fingers, indicating she was near the brink.

Rommie pulled her fingers out of the lovely blonde and moved up slightly to kiss Sam, her tongue welcomed by Sam's tongue in an erotic dance.

"I don't want you to climax too soon," Rommie whispered, her almond-shaped eyes hooded with lust.

"Please...it's been so long..."

"Please? Please what? What's been so long?" Rommie teased.

"I...need to... Please..."

"I want to hear you say it. What do you want, Samantha?"

"I want you to...fuck me. I wanna cum. I need to cum. Please!"

Rommie smiled and kissed Sam then moved down between her legs. "What do you want me to do...?"

Sam practically growled in her need, "I want you to eat me! Eat my pussy! Lick me! Make me cum!"

Rommie smiled and dipped her head. Her tongue darted around Sam's mound, touching and tasting every fold, every hollow. Her fingers danced around the blonde's sex as well.

Thrusting two fingers into Sam's wet pussy, Rommie suckled the hard clit as it emerged from its lair. The combination of probing fingers and dancing tongue was the last straw. Sam, using a pillow to muffle herself, screamed as she came.

Rommie moved up the bed and held Sam as the blonde came down. Her body was quivering and very sensitive. Rommie just brushed her nipple and Sam moaned as if in pain.

"Please..." Sam begged breathlessly. "Please, just let me..."

Rommie smiled as she held the woman, so much like she remembered Beka. Her smile faded as she remembered what she and Sam had discussed before she took the beautiful blonde. She wasn't a ship's avatar. Not really. Fortunately for her, she had believed she was artificial. To have that confirmed actually made the rest easier to accept somehow. But what about the poor woman down the hall? She thought she was human...

Sam opened her eyes, smiling at the exotic beauty holding her. "Thank you," she whispered before kissing Rommie lightly.

"My pleasure," Rommie replied. "Do you have to go yet?"

"No," Sam said as she snuggled closer. "I don't. Not just yet."

"Good. You can help me," Rommie purred.

As Sam raised a questioning eyebrow, the lovely android sat up then swung her leg over Sam's body. Her pussy was right in front of Sam's face.

"I...never have... I don't know what to do."

"Just do what you like having done to you..."

Sam smiled as Rommie lowered herself. For some stupid reason, an old Monty Python song came to mind. Something her brother and his friends used to sing when they thought no one else was around. Something like "Sit on my face and tell me that you love me..."

Sam was struck by the heady aroma of a woman aroused. She tentatively stuck her tongue out then quickly pulled it back as she felt the other's heat.

In moments, however, her curiosity overcame her reluctance and she began to lick Rommie's pussy. Long swipes from the bottom of her mound up to the hooded clitoris.

_I could get to like this,_ Sam thought with a quiet chuckle.

Soon, Rommie was moving her hips around and moaning low in her throat as Sam's tongue seemed to find all the right spots.

Taking a cue from Rommie, Sam slid her finger into the other woman. The heat was amazing. It was like buttery velvet. Her tongue followed, thrusting in and out slowly before moving up to attack the nub at the top of the sexy folds.

Rommie rode Sam's face to a quiet but intense orgasm. Her juices flooded Sam's mouth and face and she could dimly feel the blonde lapping them up.

Falling alongside Sam, Rommie could only lay there. Sam leaned over her and, for the first time, she initiated the kiss. Her tongue slipped into Rommie's mouth to toy with the other.

After laying and cuddling for a time, Sam managed to find most of her clothing and donned it. Her BDU top would cover the lack of a bra which she could not locate.

Finally, she glanced in the mirror, patted down some mussed hair and went to the door. A still-naked Rommie stood there and they shared one more kiss before Sam slipped out.

* * *

><p>"Jack, I think we've been going about this all wrong."<p>

"Come again, Daniel?"

Daniel stood before some glyphs near the entrance to the lab on P67-726. "We've been going at this from the wrong direction I think. What if this isn't a temple?"

"Well, what is it then?"

"Still working that out..."

Jack rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall with a tired sigh.

* * *

><p>Heading for the Med Center, Sam was happily surprised that she felt no guilt or remorse over what had happened with the first android. It was, in fact, one of the most wonderful experiences she'd had in...<p>

Well, maybe forever.

And she definitely needed to talk to Janet, if only to apologize for intruding and to reassure her that it would remain between them. It's the least Sam felt she could do for her best friend.

"Hello, Major," Mary said as Sam entered.

"Hi, Mary. Doctor Fraiser here?"

"No, she went to drop off some requisitions then she was going to head home early."

"Okay. You think it'd be alright if I used her phone?"

"I don't see why not." Mary smiled as she added, "You aren't going to break the door down, are you?"

Sam chuckled past her irritation, "No. I don't think I have to worry about Janet being in danger from some insidious double."

Dialing the Fraiser house, Sam got the answering machine. "Hey, Janet, it's Sam. I tried to catch you after I saw Rommie but... Anyway, I want you to know everything is okay." Sam smiled, "Very okay. I'm going to check some data with...your... You know. Then I'll be joining the team. I want to talk to you when I get back. See ya."

After hanging up, Sam scribbled a quick note and slipped it into Janet's top drawer.

* * *

><p>On entering the room occupied by the other Janet, Sam saw the small woman wearing BDUs like herself. Smaller BDUs but regulation nonetheless.<p>

"What is it, Sam?" Janet asked.

"I just rarely see you...or Janet in planetside BDUs. Just her uniform or field gear."

"How do I look?" Janet spun around once and Sam had to admit she looked good. The small one-piece blue coverall hugged the slender but busty frame well.

"I need to ask you some questions."

Janet sat in the sole chair in the room as Sam stood by the bed. "Fire away."

"Tell me about the process by which a Goa'uld invades a host. And how does it control the host?"

"There are two ways to infest a human. Through the mouth and the back of the throat. Or the Goa'uld burrows through the back of the neck. In both cases, it attaches to the spinal cord and..."

"Okay. But how does it control?"

Janet looked puzzled then started to speak.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Janet. This has helped me out," Sam said. "Jeez, I need to... I'll be right back."<p>

Sam crossed the room to the small bathroom, closing the door behind her. In a few minutes, she came out and walked to the door.

Janet stood and walked over to Sam, "Is there anything else I can do for you? Anything at all?"

Feeling an uncommon, but very pleasant, tingling in her loins, Sam smiled and shook her head. "No. I...not right now."

Sam stood and made her way to the door. Janet met her there, placing her hand on the door to hold it closed. Her other hand caressed Sam's cheek.

"You are so lovely. Sam, I want to make love to you. I want to taste you, please you. I want to make you feel..."

Sam took Janet's hand, kissing the palm, "I think I want that too. But..."

"You want it with her." Janet looked down. "I... That's...alright. I understand. After all, she's real, I'm just a wind-up toy."

"No," Sam countered, "you are not a toy. You are lovely and desirable. I want to be with you right now but... I'm running really late and I want to check with Daniel on something. I think it's important."

Janet smiled at her. "Okay. Would you kiss me?"

Sam smiled and nodded. She leaned down and captured the brunette's mouth with her own, her tongue slipping inside to play.

Janet's mouth was sweet, warm, and wet. Sam didn't want to break the kiss. Finally, she pulled away, looking into the other's eyes, "I have to..."

Janet nodded, kissed Sam briefly then stepped back. "She wants you too, Sam."

As Sam left, a surprised, happy look was plastered across her face.

* * *

><p>Walking across the field, Sam knew she was grinning like a fool. She couldn't help it. She felt wonderful. She had completely forgotten how great she felt after sex. And that was some phenomenal sex. Then, to top it off, she felt a special bond with Janet now.<p>

She couldn't wait to get back and share her new-found knowledge with her friend.

She came up to the crest of the ridge and looked at the ruins that sprawled across the valley beneath her. It was quite a sight. Miles of streets and weather-stained buildings - most were still intact but there were several fallen roofs and a collapsed wall or two.

Proceeding down the far side of the ridge and into the deserted city, Sam made for the central temple/laboratory.

Entering, she quickly made her way to her teammates. Before she saw them, she heard them. Smiling on hearing Jack's exasperation, she entered the lab.

"Carter, nice of you to join us! What news from home?"

"Nothing new, sir. Not yet. But I want to talk to Daniel when we finish here."

"Okely-dokely, Carterino..."

Sam rolled her eyes with a smile before going over to the bespeckled archeologist.

"How's it going, Daniel?"

"Good. I think... yeah, good."

"That's good. When we finish here for the evening, I want to talk to you. Alone."

Daniel nodded then looked at Sam, "Okay... What's going on?"

"Don't want to say just yet. But I think I know..." Her voice trailing off, Sam shook her head, "Let's just talk later."

* * *

><p>Janet entered her office and opened her center drawer to pull out her car keys. She felt a moment of panic until she remembered they were in her uniform jacket. Then she saw the paper with her name on it.<p>

**Janet,**

**I want you to know I am so sorry I barged in on you yesterday. I was worried when I heard some unusual noises in your office.**

**I just saw Rommie and things are clearer now. I really want to talk to you when I get back.**

**Whatever happens, remember you are my best friend. I will always treasure that and never hurt you or take advantage of you.**

**Give Cass a hug for me.**

**Love ya,**

**Sam**

Janet smiled. There was a small heart drawn next to Sam's signature. Very uncharacteristic but sweet.

She folded the note and slipped it into the pocket of her BDUs before grabbing her uniform jacket from the coat rack and locking up.

* * *

><p>Post-script: Just in time for New Year's here in the Midwest. Stayed in with some bug picked up so I thought I'd post the next part of this oldie after I woke up from an impromptu nap. Now to watch some good old-fashioned WWII shows: "Combat!" &amp; "Twelve O'clock High".<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Truths

**Part 5**

**Truths**

Summary: The truth behind the androids comes to light as do certain other secrets.

* * *

><p>Hammond called the meeting to order. Present were SG-1, SG-9, and the three archeologists: Mathers, Carson, and Howard.<p>

"Alright, what do we know? Anything else there worth investigating? What about their robotics?"

Sam shook her head, "The basic models were already there. We might be able to reverse-engineer them but the technology is so far ahead of our knowledge of cybernetics that..."

"Any other machines or...?"

Again, Sam shook her head, "So far no. This is the sole remaining fully functional system we've discovered. The solar power system looks fairly standard."

"Well, what we thought was a temple was a theatre or recreation area," Daniel interjected. "Its sole purpose was for the people there to have fun."

"What kind of fun?" Hammond asked.

"Whatever they wanted. The whole purpose of it was to fulfill fantasies. The people would go in and be scanned. Their request would be processed and an android would be supplied, if it was required. This android would be pre-programmed with the user's wishes and desires but have enough freedom to act spontaneously within the parameters of the program."

"So, it's kinda like having working blow-up dolls?" Jack smirked.

Attempting to ignore his friend, Daniel went on, "The use would be dictated by the request. Someone might just want to have a conversation with an old friend they'd lost touch with or a parent. Or the user might..." The young archeologist coughed and looked down.

"We-ell? We're waiting..." Jack said in a fairly credible impersonation of Ted Knight in _Caddyshack_.

Daniel looked up, clearly uncomfortable with this subject, "Or they could be used to fulfill personal fantasies. Like you said..."

"Like _Westworld_?" Jack asked.

Daniel looked confused. "Westworld?"

"Yeah, the movie about a futuristic amusement park where nothing can go wrong…wrong…wrong…"

"Colonel, please," Hammond interrupted Jack.

"Sorry sir. Just wanna be ready in case one of our guests pull a Yul Brynner on us."

Hammond pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed.

Jack took the opportunity to ask, "So this means you have a thing for the chick on the TV show?" Daniel nodded almost imperceptibly to Jack. "And Carter...?"

"Sir! The system worked on us based on what it scanned in our thoughts. It is designed to supplement whatever was programmed in with the user's thoughts and images. Daniel saw something that made him think of a television show. I happened to be thinking about something Janet and I were discussing when I was caught and scanned."

Daniel, shooting a look of gratitude towards Sam, chimed in, "If Jack had been caught, we'd be hip-deep in baseball players."

"Or Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders..." Jack muttered wistfully.

Hammond held up his hand, "I think I get the picture. Is this technology we can utilize?"

"We might but the question is how. Duplicates as decoys for VIPs? Or as a form of entertainment?"

Hammond nodded his understanding. "So the machine took the information from you and Doctor Jackson and crafted androids?"

Sam nodded, "Yes sir. Sort of like customizing a car. But far more detailed. And very much more complicated. The existing chassis is like a body without the skin. It even looks like an anatomical drawing of a body's muscular structure. Once the physical details are input, the skeletal structure is adapted then the outer layers are formed. At the same time, the brain is programmed with the necessary knowledge to carry out the programmed requests. It's not infallible though.

"The machine that scanned me, and presumably Daniel, was sophisticated enough to create duplicates of what was in the forefront of our memories. It undoubtedly took scans of our physiology to use as the template for each android and our knowledge of physical characteristics, such as they are, for them as well.

"What neither Daniel nor I have is knowledge of the individual fingerprint patterns of either Janet or this Andromeda character. So the system improvised by using our own."

Daniel looked up, the overhead lights flashing briefly off his glasses, "Don't forget the more obvious differences, Sam."

Sam nodded, "Yes, there is one glaring error in the androids' creation. Andromeda is supposedly conversant in all manner of science and related fields. Janet, in addition to her extensive abilities with Terran medicine, is an expert on Goa'uld infestation and alien diseases.

"I spent some time with both of them the other day asking questions about those fields of study. Rommie knew just the basics of wormholes and quantum physics. Basically about all that Daniel has learned to work with our systems and the Stargate. However she does know archeology and has some linguistic skills that were buried in her memory. Janet 2 also knew little about infestation and disease. However, Janet 2 did know significantly more about wormhole technology and quantum mechanics."

Sam had taken to calling the android Janet Mark II which was shortened to Janet 2.

"What is your point, Major?" Hammond asked.

"Sir, it's further evidence of how the alien system works. It took our core memories and put those in the androids created from our minds."

"Is there a danger here?"

"Other than knowing various security codes and passwords, which can be easily changed, I don't think so, sir. Our technology is relatively limited in comparison to most of the other space-faring races." Sam hesitated a moment.

"Yes, Major?"

"Sorry, sir. Just quickly going over things to see if there is anything Janet 2 might know..."

Hammond nodded.

"What about wormhole technology?" Jack asked.

"I don't believe there is anything I know that could compromise Earth. And, therefore, Janet 2 doesn't either."

"How many additional androids are there?" Hammond asked.

Sam shook her head, "There are approximately three hundred in storage. They are all dormant. How many are still functional is the unanswered question. Without activating the system..."

Mathers spoke up for the first time, "It's possible, General, that we can figure this out without turning the machines on." No one noticed the blush that spread over Sam's face at the unknown double entendre.

"So you're requesting additional time there?"

"Yes, General. I mean the extent of the ruins alone..."

Hammond held up his hand and nodded, "Understood. Any idea what happened to the people?"

Daniel and Howard shared a look of silent agreement. Daniel spoke up, "We think that they just died out."

"Died out?" Jack asked. "Not killed off by their playthings?"

"Yes sir. They became so...addicted to the uh, fantasy lab that they slowly gave up on the real thing. As the ennui progressed through their society, they used androids more and more until they lost the ability to even repair their machines. As the machines started to shut down, the society began to grind to a halt."

Howard added, "The need for the fantasy, whether it was a mental addiction or there was some physical element, became their sole reason to live. That's why, I believe, it's one of the last systems to still be active."

The thought of an addiction caught Sam's attention. Could that be what caused her to act so out of character the past days? And Janet as well?

Daniel was answering a question Sam had missed, something from Jack about _Westworld_…again. "No, it's just that eventually the survivors died out. A plague possibly or...they just gave up."

"Is there any proof?"

"Just what we believe some writings relate. If our translation is correct," Daniel replied.

"And there are broken-down androids scattered through the ruins," Howard said. "They might have been attempting to fulfill their programming when they broke down."

Sam looked up sharply, "How long would that be? Are the ones here in danger?"

Howard shook his head, "I don't know. I suppose the system could sustain them if they went back into it. But, even without the system, they could run for another century or die tomorrow."

Jack looked at his second, "Die? These are machines."

"Yes sir, but so are we. In essence, our bodies are an extremely complex series of electro-chemical actions. Our cells are really incredibly efficient factories."

Daniel jumped in, "Just because they aren't flesh and blood, real flesh and blood, doesn't mean they aren't living beings. They are self-aware. It's not much different than Urgo. Except they're solid and can be perceived by others."

Jack shook his head. He hated philosophy.

"Sir. Sirs, they are intelligent women. Sending them into storage at Area 51 would be cruel. And we can't let the NID take them," Sam pleaded.

Jack slapped the table, "Now that I agree with!"

Sam smiled and continued, "They would be of little use here in the SGC. And we can't send them into the real world."

Hammond leaned forward, his hands clasped on the table top, "What do you propose Major?"

"Sir, beneath the surficial programming, Andromeda has a lot, if not all, of Daniel's archeological knowledge and also his ability for dead or obscure languages. The other Janet has my technical and scientific knowledge. I think, after a bit of further training, they could be sent to P76-726 to explore the ruins. They could then report in regularly. If they find something of real importance, we can send a team over."

Sam looked at the three archeologists grouped around the far end of the table. They didn't look pleased at being edged out of the expedition but they could console themselves with the knowledge that they'd go back as soon as the androids found something significant.

"We wouldn't have to worry about supplies since they don't eat or drink. Whatever they do need, I believe they can get from the device."

"Would they agree to this?"

Sam nodded, "I believe so, sir."

"Very well, Major. Draw up a list of what they would need and what further training would be required. I'll forward it to the Secretary with my recommendation."

"Thank you, sir."

"Dismissed."

* * *

><p>"Daniel?" Sam hurried to catch Daniel before he got engrossed in a discussion with his colleagues.<p>

"Yes, Sam?"

"This addiction... How would it manifest itself?"

Daniel's eyes widened behind his glasses, "Well, I...don't know. Exactly. But, if I was to guess..."

Sam nodded encouragingly.

* * *

><p>"Janet?" Sam said, knocking on the doctor's office door.<p>

"Yes?" Janet looked up from the report she was reading, her face reddening as she saw Sam.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"Privately?" Janet nodded and Sam shut the door. "I've been talking to Daniel and..."

"Sam, I have to tell you something. About the other day..."

"Wait. Hear me out first. Please?" Janet, hearing the warm, trustful tone in Sam's voice, nodded.

"Okay. I'll try to be brief. The androids were created from the images in Daniel's and my minds when we were in the grip of the alien system.

"Daniel saw something that reminded him of the show _Andromeda_ and the woman he likes on the show. One thing he hadn't counted on was..."

Janet waited for Sam to go on then finally asked, "Counted on?"

"I promised Daniel I wouldn't tell anyone but... This is between us."

Janet nodded, "Let's put it under doctor/patient confidentiality."

Sam smiled and went on, "Daniel has an interest in the women on that show being together. Sexually." Janet raised her eyebrow but said nothing. "He told me about sites on the internet where you can find stories about this kind of thing. Fan fiction.

"There are a couple of basic types..."

"Sam, I'm a bit familiar with that. Having a teenager, I learned quickly what to look for and what to block on her computer."

"Okay, so you know about the het and slash fic. The slash fic is further..."

"Sam, I know..."

"Alright. The femslash is not as prevalent but there is a fair amount of it about a lot of shows. And Rommie seems to be one of the favorites from _Andromeda_. There're even stories of her with two other versions of her."

"So that's why Rommie came on to us? She was a slash program?"

"Essentially. And then, after you mentioned your...that you were flattered she found you attractive... When I was scanned, that was pretty much my chief thought. Not that you are gay or...

"What I mean is... I never considered you could be... God, I'm making a mess of this."

"You were thinking of me with other women?"

"No, Janet. Not specifically. I was thinking that maybe there was some underlying aspect of you that I never knew. Some bisexual or lesbian component. And that aspect was what the machine scanned."

"So it's your fault my duplicate is a lesbian?" Janet said with a smirk.

Sam had to smile, "I guess so. Thank God I always figured you'd be somewhat discrete."

"Sam, that still doesn't excuse or explain what you saw..."

"Janet, wait." Sam held her hand up as she went on, "First, I want you to know that what I saw will never be shared with anyone. This will stay between us. You are my best friend. I will never hurt you or share anything personal about you with anyone. Not unless you say it's okay. And this is a prime example."

Janet swallowed as she tried to say something but finally nodded, her eyes brimming. Sam smiled, her eyes were wet too. "If you ever need to talk about this...or anything, I'm here for you."

Sam paused to collect her thoughts. "There is a component of this technology that is addictive...on a psychological level. Maybe it's some low-level type of EM field that we don't normally look for but they, the androids, can cause you to do things that aren't necessarily what you would do in any other circumstance. Like having a...uh...sexual...interlude with them." After all that had been said and had happened, the blonde was amazed at how hard she found it to state such a simple thing.

"I see. So, I wasn't in my right mind?"

"I'm not sure that any of us were," Sam replied, referring to what some of the female medtechs had reported.

"Hmm?" Janet looked puzzled.

"Yesterday, when I spoke to the androids, I ended up...with Rommie. You know… And I kissed Janet 2."

"I see." Janet tried to hide a smile. "You kissed me?"

"Well, not you but..."

"Sam, let me tell you something now. Yesterday, I was in the lab and spilled a solvent on my lab coat. It also got on my skirt, which is a total loss. I changed into a set of BDUs that I rarely wear. Then, I went to check on our guests. I just missed you in Rommie's room. Then when I got to my double's room, you were in the bathroom. She suggested I wait for you while she hid."

Sam stared at Janet mutely. Her mind was racing a mile a minute but she couldn't seem to catch any one thought.

"Sam?" Janet came to perch on the edge of her desk.

"Uh, yeah. So that was..."

"Yes it was," Janet whispered as she leaned towards Sam and the kiss they both knew was coming.

After several moments of bliss, Janet sat back. Sam opened her eyes and muttered, "Holy Hannah."

Janet smiled at that. "I take it you liked it?"

Sam's eyes darted quickly up to Janet's then away as she tried to sort everything out. Finally she nodded.

"Was it as good as yesterday?" Janet teased.

Sam missed that humorous note and replied, "No. It was better."

Janet's brows knitted together, "Better?"

Sam looked up into those dark brown eyes as she said, "Yes, this time I knew it was you."

"Oh Sam..."

Janet sat on Sam's lap, her arms around the blonde's shoulders as she kissed her friend again. This time, however, was a longer, wetter kiss as Janet's tongue slid between Sam's lips.

The kiss started soft and sweet then quickly turned hot and hungry. Both women were moaning as they explored each other's mouth.

When they finally broke for air, Sam saw Janet was panting almost as hard as she was. She gently pulled Janet's head to her shoulder, the doctor's breath tickling her throat, as she asked, "Come home with me?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Janet 2 was antsy. She felt cooped up and wanted to see more than the somber walls of the room she had been assigned.<p>

And she was curious about the other android.

Fortunately for her, security had eased in the days since she had first arrived. Looking out of her door, she saw one guard at the end of the corridor, looking oblivious to everything.

She knew, or rather Sam knew that guard duty in a peaceful environment could be mind-numbing. So, taking a chance, she slipped out and headed down the corridor in the opposite direction.

At the other occupied VIP room, the guard nodded to the installation's 'doctor'. Smiling, she knocked lightly. Hearing a "Come in", Janet 2 pushed the door open and slipped inside.

"Hello, Doctor. Here for more tests," Rommie said flirtatiously.

"Well, that depends," Janet 2 answered.

"On?"

Janet 2 strolled over to the bed and reclined on it. "Depends on what kind of tests you're talking about..."

Rommie smiled and moved to join her lover. Their kiss didn't start out as anything but hot and needy. Tongues shoved against each other and into the other's mouth as the two groped and fondled through layers of clothes that quickly were torn away.

In minutes, Rommie was biting Janet 2's breast as she rammed two fingers into the gasping woman. "Ooooh God! More! Fuck me! Fuck me Andromeda!"

Smiling her agreement, Rommie proceeded to do just that.

* * *

><p>Janet had followed Sam home, calling her daughter on the way to tell her she'd be late. The thought that she was going to be late because she was going to have sex with her best friend caused mixed feelings in her. Part of Janet was thrilled by the 'naughtiness' of it and part was having second thoughts.<p>

Pulling up in front of the little bungalow, she saw Sam standing near the door. The tall blonde looked anxious. And beautiful.

Banishing the second thoughts, Janet went up and took Sam's hand. "You nervous?"

Sam just nodded.

"Good. So am I."

Sam squeezed Janet's hand, smiling in relief. "I want you but..."

Sam didn't finish, instead she opened the door and pulled Janet inside. As she kicked the door closed, she pulled the smaller woman to her and claimed the luscious mouth with hers.

They stumbled into the bedroom without breaking the kiss. Once there, Sam pulled back. "I guess this is it."

"If you don't want to, Sam, just say so."

"I do want this." As if to prove it, Sam rapidly stripped her clothes off.

Janet followed, hoping there'd be another time to slowly peel Sam's clothes off that gorgeous body. She smiled thinking how much she wanted there to be a next time. And a time after that. She said as much to Sam as she tossed her damp panties onto the pile of her clothes.

"I think I want that too but...we need a first time," Sam said.

Sam went to one side of the bed and Janet to the other. They stared at each other, drinking in every facet of the nudity before them. They had both been naked together but sex and sexual interest had never been part of the equation. Until now.

Both crawled on their knees onto the mattress and held each other, kissing softly. Sam caressed Janet's smooth skin and Janet did the same, pausing to trace the occasional scar with a fingertip.

Sam kissed Janet, licking her lips, then said, "I've never really done this before. Just once and...she wasn't real."

Janet ran her tongue along Sam's ear and whispered, "I've only been with two other women and neither of them were real. Let's just take it slow and do what we feel like."

As Janet licked her ear again, Sam shivered and nodded. "S-s-since you've h-had all th-that experience..."

Janet smiled, "My pleasure."

She guided Sam onto her back then knelt between the blonde's legs. Blowing gently, she tickled the blonde thatch of hair between Sam's legs before lowering herself and pressing her face into the now-soaked heat.

Sam cried out quietly as Janet's tongue touched her for the first time. Then she merely moaned, long and low, as the doctor tasted her.

Until her passion-filled scream rent the air...

* * *

><p>Rommie and Janet 2 were locked in a furious 69, their tongues buried in each other. They had already both climaxed twice and were near a third time. The room reeked of sex.<p>

Janet 2 pushed her finger into Rommie's pussy then, using the woman's nectar as lubricant, slipped it into her ass. That was all it took for Rommie to scream into Janet 2 again as she came.

Janet 2 followed shortly, thanks to the avatar's skilled tongue. As she fell off to the side, her chest heaving, she muttered, "Good thing this place is sound-proof."

Rommie leaned on an elbow, her fingers trailing across the other's skin, and said, "Why Doctor, you are quite the sexual powerhouse."

Janet 2 chuckled, "I never told you. I'm not the doctor. I'm her copy."

"You mean we can have sex with each other? I thought, from what Sam had told me, that we were created to pleasure humans."

"Guess not just humans. We have almost the same pleasure responses, even if they are programmed in. Even the apparent need for air. So why not?"

"And we won't feel any guilt? Like Janet or Sam do?"

"Exactly. After all, I don't."

"To quote one of their old movies, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

Janet 2's fingers drifted into Rommie again as she said, "I certainly hope so."

* * *

><p>The two women cuddled under the old quilt, their naked bodies pressed tightly together.<p>

"How do you feel?" Janet asked in a quiet voice.

"I feel completely wiped out."

Janet chuckled, "I do too. But I mean, how do you feel about what we did?"

Sam looked at Janet in her arms. She brushed back a lock of dark hair and kissed her nose, "Good. Very good."

"Me too."

They lay in silence for several more minutes, Janet's hand sliding lightly over Sam's body as Sam's hand caressed Janet's back. Janet shifted and leaned on one arm so that she could look down at the blonde. She had a serious look on her face.

"So, is this a one-time thing?" the doctor asked in a quiet voice.

"Do you... Do you want it to be?"

Janet took a deep breath, "It would probably be better if it was. The danger to our careers..." She winced inwardly when she saw the pain in Sam's blue eyes and finished her thought, "But I don't care. I...I think this feels more right than anything since I finally adopted Cassie."

Sam beamed. "Me too. I don't know what will happen or what... Doesn't matter. This does feel so right."

"Now, what do we do about Cassandra?"

Sam laughed, "Kids… Can't live with 'em, can't kill 'em!"

Janet smacked Sam lightly between her beautiful breasts, "Meanie!"

"I'll show you mean..." Sam muttered as she pulled Janet to her for a kiss.

And that was all it took. The two officers didn't get any sleep the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Only one more chapter of the moldie oldie...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Coming Home

Disclaimer: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, SciFi Channel, Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. "Andromeda" and its characters are owned by the Tribune Corporation. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.

Note: Originally posted in 2003.

**Part 6**

**Coming Home**

Summary: Sam and Janet take the android women home.

"Carter! You look beat!" Jack announced as he placed his tray down. He had his new usual breakfast of oatmeal and coffee.

Sam smiled languidly and said, "Yeah. I could probably use a nap."

Daniel joined them and glanced at Sam as she gazed into space and sipped her coffee.

"What's with her?"

Jack shook his head and whispered, "If I didn't know better, I'd swear she got laid."

"Uh, Jack, I don't think you can say that. You know, sexual harassment. Innuendoes and all that..."

"What innuendo?"

Sam drained her mug and stood up, "Excuse me. I need to see Janet and then the general. We have to get going on our plan..."

"Okay, see ya," Jack said, waving an oatmeal-laden spoon in the air. Leaning over, he whispered to Daniel, "I'd swear she got laid! But who...?"

Daniel kept his suppositions to himself.

* * *

><p>Almost two weeks went by before the androids were ready to return to their planet. In the meantime, they were given crash courses in archeology, linguistics, anthropology, cybernetics, and computers.<p>

"One big benefit of being an android is how fast they learn," Daniel observed one day as the two artificial beings were finishing graduate school level texts.

In the meantime, the three human archeologists returned to the planet and surveyed the city ruins. They didn't really find anything new and earth-shattering but, with strict orders to stay away from the factory, that left little of value to find. They did manage to refine the translation matrix that Daniel had created with some of the IT brains in the SGC.

The androids had requested a joint room. Their reasoning was that they had to be sure they got along together before being left alone on an abandoned planet. Given the independent, human-like nature of the two, Hammond agreed. He also allowed them occasion al, chaperoned forays out of the mountain to Colorado Springs.

Fortunately for them, Siler was dealing with a minor emergency just about every day and had no time to fix the security monitors. As they didn't seem to pose a security risk, the monitors' priority kept dropping to the bottom of the daily maintenance lists.

This gave the two artificial women all night, every night, to get to know each other. Their sexual appetites were great. And their desire matched their need.

And they found themselves to be _quite_ compatible.

As did Sam and Janet. The two best friends turned lovers spent almost every night together. Even if they didn't make love, they shared one of their beds. And every day, they shared their hearts. They were becoming so compatible that they even found themselves finishing each other's sentences on occasion.

Cassandra, used to her adopted mother's bizarre hours, didn't question it too much. And if she suspected anything, she kept her thoughts to herself. At first.

* * *

><p>"Mom?" Cassie called as she opened Janet's door. "Jenny got sick so I came home... Oh, uh, hi...Sam."<p>

Sam and Janet had matching looks of horror at the unexpected intrusion. It was obvious, even with the blanket pulled up to their necks, that they were naked.

"Uh...Cass... I thought you were staying at... It's not... Sam's just..." Janet's voice ran down. Then she hit the bed with her fist, "Damn it!"

"Uh, it's...it's okay. I guess... I'll just leave now."

Cassie pulled the door closed behind her.

"Jesus..."

"Christ..."

Janet covered her face with her hands, "Sam, I have to..."

"I better leave." Sam climbed out of bed and searched for her clothes.

"No. Please. I just need to talk to her."

Sam sat on the bed as she pulled her shirt on and looked over her shoulder, "Janet, it's okay. It'll be easier if I'm gone."

"I'm not so sure..."

"Trust me."

Sam left a few minutes later and Janet, after donning shorts, a t-shirt, and a robe, knocked on Cassie's door.

"Come in."

"He-ey..." Janet's normally bright greeting was muted. Her entire body showed how apprehensive she was. "Can we talk?"

"I guess so..."

Janet started to sit on the girl's bed then moved over to her desk chair. Cassie watched but said nothing.

"So, I guess you want to know what's going on between Sam and I?"

"Uh, yeah?" The question was a poorly masked demand.

"Yeah, well... A few days ago, something happened at work. I don't know what I can tell you yet but... Sam and I ended up taking our friendship up a level."

"Or two," Cassie said sarcastically. "And you were going to tell me when?"

"Um... I don't know. But we were going to tell you."

"And if I have a problem with this?"

Janet's hands were twisting in her lap and her eyes were fixed there. "I guess we hoped you wouldn't."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Cassie finally spoke up. "Okay, I guess I don't have a problem with it. I just..."

"Thank God," Janet sighed.

"Mom, are you and Sam in love?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Honey, all I know is that I have never felt this way about anyone. Ever."

The teen nodded, "So, you're gay?"

"I never thought so. I still don't think that way. I think it's just a matter of finding that my love interest happens to be a woman."

"Okay, I see. I think."

Janet smiled finally, "Good. Maybe you can explain it to me..."

Cassie started to chuckle. Janet found herself giggling too. Before long, both Fraiser women were laughing loudly.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Janet breathed, "Whew! I think we needed that."

"Ya think?" Cassie snickered.

"So, you're okay with this?"

"Yeah, I am. And I know...another secret."

"Thanks, sweetie."

"I guess I should learn to knock now?"

"Well, yeah!" Janet rolled her eyes. "I should hope so."

"Well, it's just that you never... I never had to worry about walking in on you or..."

After a moment, Janet nodded, "Yeah. I haven't exactly been a social butterfly lately."

"And you did tell me to come in anytime I needed you," Cassie added.

"That was a while ago, young lady. When you were still adjusting to living here." Janet had to smile though, Cassie had adapted quite well to life on Earth.

"I think I better call Sam and tell her everything is okay."

"Good idea, hon." Janet got up and moved to the door.

"She going to move in?"

"Well, it's still a bit early to worry about things like that. Let's just see what happens. Okay?"

"Okay. And it's okay for you to sit on the bed next time. It's not like you're contagious."

"I love you, sweetie. G'night."

"Love you too, Janet. Night."

As Janet closed the door, she heard her daughter call her best friend. Her smile broadened as she heard "Hey, Sam. I wanted to tell you that it's okay. You and Mom, I mean. I'm sorry I walked in... Oh hey, I was just leaving you a message... Yeah, I'm good with it. I just..."

Janet walked across the hall to her room, feeling like a major weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Nearly a week after Cassandra walked in on her two mothers in flagrante, the same two women were seated in George Hammond's office.<p>

"They are ready to go?"

"Yes sir. I think so. They have a good handle on the available knowledge and theories. And Daniel and I have loaded a couple of laptops with quite a bit of additional information."

"Will those work for long?"

"Yes sir. I can retrofit the power supply to access their solar collectors. Sergeant Siler actually has what looks like a good working adaptor. I'll know more when we go there." Sam sat there with a pleased look on her face. Janet glanced at her and hid a small grin.

_I think I _am_ falling in love with her_, Janet thought. And that realization sent a pleasant thrill down her spine.

"Doctor? You ready to go?"

"Yes sir. And Cassandra knows I'll be gone for a couple of days."

"Good. Well, good luck. Be in the Gateroom at 0100."

"Yes sir." Sam and Janet both stood and saluted before they left to gear up.

* * *

><p>One more unusual aspect of this most unusual situation was that the two androids requested Sam and Janet be their sole traveling companions. Given the way both Jack and Daniel seemed to be constantly ogling Rommie, Hammond agreed.<p>

Jack, of course, complained at the outset but then realized he had the entire weekend to drink beer and watch sports. He quickly dropped his argument. Daniel was perturbed to lose his fantasy woman but he had learned, the hard way, that she had no interest in men. And Teal'c was Teal'c.

The four women gathered at the base of the metal ramp as the chevrons engaged one by one. To anyone who hadn't heard about the weirdness of the previous weeks, it would seem strange to see a two Janet Fraisers waiting for the wormhole to open.

And no one, not even her friends, would be able to tell the two apart. The sole exceptions were Rommie and Sam.

Sam whispered to Janet, "I've never had sex on another planet before."

"This'll be a first," Janet giggled in return.

"Not exactly. Remember my horn-dog CO."

"Well, it'll be the first time humans engaged in illicit, lesbian sex on another planet..."

"You have a point there, Doctor."

The two giggled as Harriman announced that Chevron Seven was locked. The silver-blue plasma field burst out of the ring then settled to the shimmering vertical pool.

Over the PA, Hammond announced, "Good luck, people."

Sam and both Janets waved at the Control Room and led the way up the ramp and through the event horizon.

* * *

><p>Janet looked around the Gate at the distant trees and the ridge line. The sky above was clear and the weather quite pleasant.<p>

"This is lovely. I could get to like it here."

Janet 2 chuckled, "Don't worry, Jan. You don't have to sell me. As long as I have Rommie, I'll be happy here."

The foursome started across the meadow in the direction of the ruined city. Both couples held hands as they walked.

At the crest of the ridge, they stopped to allow Janet to get her first view of the ruins. "My God, it's huge," she muttered.

"Actually, it's not much bigger than Denver. Without the suburbs," Sam noted.

"That building there?" Janet pointed the entertainment complex out. "That's where you came from?"

Andromeda nodded, "Yes. As much as my false memories tell me I'm from the future, I know that is my real birthplace. And my Janet's."

Sam shared a look with her Janet then said, "Okay, let's see what kind of accommodations they have for us."

As they entered the city, Sam reluctantly released Janet's hand. There was no reason to cause SG-9, or the scientists they were watching over, already there to ask questions.

Near the old complex, there was a park of sorts along the bank of the stream. There were already several tents set up around a fire pit. Sam nodded, it looked fine to her.

"This looks good. Let's see if they left us a tent..."

There was one large tent set up for them. Inside were four improvised cots and little else. The center pole was surrounded by a large open area. And the floor, Janet was happy to see, was covered with a clean tarp.

Sam looked around at the ruins ringing the park and said, "I'm sure we'll find you something better than this before we go."

Rommie nodded, "Yes. While we don't require shelter the way you do, it would be nice to have a little...love nest of our own."

Janet 2 hugged her lover from behind, beaming at Sam and Janet. "I am so happy we can stay together."

She released the exotic beauty as one of the other SG team members entered the park. The tall African-American was dressed in standard Air Force field garb. He was also one of the more decorated members of the SGC for heroism in the Gulf War and Bosnia.

"Major. Doctor. Ladies, welcome to our little riverside campground."

"Hello Captain Perkins. How's it been here?"

"Quiet. I'll be happy when we head home tomorrow. Major Winters will be too. This place is...well, it's boring. The three gravediggers are having a blast though."

"'Fraid that's over," Sam said.

"No, I don't think that'll be a problem. I think they miss home too. Mathers can't wait to go research some of this stuff they've found." Perkins smiled and added, "They will talk your ear off tonight while they brief you."

"Not me. These two are the ones staying behind." Sam gestured towards the androids. "Any more problems in..."

"No ma'am. To be honest, they couldn't stay away but they've been exceedingly careful not to activate the system again. But they did find out something interesting. Seems that there's more to this place... Well, I'll let them tell you.

"Oh, and while we set up this tent for you, we did find some indoor accommodations for the andro...the ladies. Should they want them."

"Very good Captain."

* * *

><p>As evening drew near, the others joined the group at the campsite. Major Winters was glad to hand over command to Sam, even if she was only in charge for a couple of days.<p>

Before anything formal could ensue, Mathers and the other archeologists were being questioned by an eager Andromeda and Janet 2. Sam only half-listened to it. She knew she'd be hearing a lot of it from Daniel over the next week.

Then again, she was as bad with him when it came to wormhole physics or a naquadah reactor.

Her ears did perk up when she heard, "Doctor Jackson was initially wrong, of course."

"What?" Sam asked quickly.

Mathers glanced at her, "About the ruins. The main chamber wasn't a temple. In fact, this society seemed to have moved beyond organized religion.

"The entire complex was strictly for entertainment. The large central room was basically a theatre for live...or rather android activity. And there are numerous private rooms set up. Like...uh..."

"Like the back rooms in strip joints where you'd go to get a lap dance," Carson chimed in.

"Uh, yeah... No offense, ladies."

Sam shook her head, "None taken."

"Anyway," Mathers continued, "From what we've found, the entire culture became addicted to these entertainments. To the exclusion of all else. From that point on, Doctor Jackson's speculation seems to be dead on. They just died out."

As if sensing Sam's irritation at his implied criticism of Daniel, Mathers said, "The mistake Doctor Jackson made is not surprising. I would've made the same one. Just about any trained archeologist would. Typically, all societies are structured around some church. But, now that we are studying more advanced lost cultures, I suppose we need to adjust our mindset."

Mollified, Sam turned back to Major Winters and her new lover.

* * *

><p>That night, the tent was occupied by only the two humans. The androids, who required no sleep, were in the entertainment complex.<p>

"Sam?"

"Hmm?" Sam answered drowsily.

"I..." Janet chuckled from her cot, causing Sam to lean on her elbow and look over.

"What is it?"

"I'm horny. Stupid, isn't it? But I wanna jump your bones so bad..."

"Well, tomorrow night, I think we can make our own secret history. All right?"

"Yeah, g'night Sam."

"Good night, my love."

On hearing those words, Janet felt a delicious, warm shiver. She fell asleep with a large grin on her face.

* * *

><p>Sam dialed Earth on the DHD as SG-9 and the three scientists waited.<p>

After the plasma bubble had settled and a GDO signal had been sent through, the MALP, carrying some of what had been discovered so far, moved through the wormhole. Captain Perkins, who was directing the MALP with the remote control, followed.

In seconds, Major Winters was the only one still there. "See you in a few days Major."

Sam nodded, "Tell General Hammond to keep a candle burning in the window."

Winters smiled and nodded before being swallowed by the plasma field.

After speaking to the SGC and shutting down the Gate, Sam began the trek back to the ruins, already grinning in anticipation.

* * *

><p>Sam and Janet cuddled next to the fire, a smaller one than the bonfire Perkins had lit the night before. They weren't saying much but their eyes told volumes.<p>

Rommie and Janet 2 came out of the shadows and stopped, seeing the other two holding each other quietly.

"Kind of sweet, isn't it?" Rommie asked.

"Yes, it is. And kinda sexy too," Janet 2 replied.

Rommie nodded. "Ladies? Are we interrupting anything?"

Sam started to pull back instinctively then relaxed into Janet again, "No. Not at all."

"That's too bad. Jan and I were talking and..."

"About what we discussed?" Janet asked.

Rommie nodded, "Well, considering the fact that we are the only ones here with no one to disturb us or..."

Janet's eyes narrowed, "Oh yeah... I see."

Sam looked back and forth from her human lover to her one-time android lover. Both women's eyes were hooded, a look Sam was learning to appreciate in Janet. Then she saw the same look on Janet 2's face and knew.

"You mean...you and Janet 2 and Janet and I?"

Rommie smiled enigmatically while Janet 2 nodded slightly.

Sam looked at her lover with raised eyebrows. Janet smiled broadly and licked her lips in a very exaggerated manner. Sam sighed, only partly in resignation. She knew that it must be the androids' influence again, both on her and her lover's libido. But she knew that she would eventually give in to the seductive trio. With almost no coercion.

Janet 2 sat on Sam's right side and leaned in to kiss the blonde's ear. Janet duplicated the action on Sam's other ear. Sam let out a small moan as she shivered.

Soon the twin women removed Sam's jacket and t-shirt, pushing her bra over her breasts. Both then took a nipple in their mouth, sucking and licking the hard nubs. Sam let out a slightly louder moan as she threw her head back and held the two brunettes to her chest.

She felt fingers at her waistband and didn't know which Janet. Not that it mattered. Soon, two hands slipped into her panties and began to toy with her heated flesh. Sam moaned even more loudly and finally looked at Rommie.

The one-time avatar was naked and sitting across the fire from the threesome, slowly fingering herself. Her eyes were locked on the three women as she slowly slipped two fingers into herself.

Janet released Sam's succulent flesh and looked deep into the lust-darkened eyes. She leaned in and forced her lips against Sam's, her tongue making its way into her mouth.

While Janet was ravishing her mouth, Janet 2 had removed her boots and socks and was suckling on Sam's toes. No one had ever done that. It tickled as well as aroused her.

Janet broke the kiss, her eyes once again locked with Sam's. "I want you. In the worst way."

As Janet began to kiss her way down the blonde's lean body, Janet 2 had removed the last stitch of clothing and was gazing at the dark golden triangle between the long, tapering legs.

Janet joined her and gasped in pleasure at the sparkles in Sam's pubic hair - her nectar flashing under the fire's glow.

Janet 2 nodded at Sam's mound, inviting Janet to sample her love. Then Janet 2 turned Sam slightly.

Seeing Sam's mole, Janet 2 bit it lightly, creating a small hickey on her ass cheek and causing to Sam to yelp.

The yelp faded into another low moan as Janet's tongue slipped inside her. Sam lay on her side, moaning her lover's name over and over.

The blonde lost the power of articulation when she felt another tongue slip between her cheeks and begin to rim her. It was a deliciously nasty sensation.

Janet took Sam's clit in her mouth, sucking gently as she slipped two fingers into the wet heat of her love.

While she slowly fucked Sam, she felt a hand caress her breast through her black t-shirt. Another pair of hands began to disrobe her without dislodging her from Sam's sex. In minutes, Janet was as naked as Sam with the sole exception of her t-shirt bundled around her neck.

After stripping her human lover, Rommie did the same with her artificial lover. In moments, all four women were naked and beautiful in the firelight.

Sam, unaware of the activities beyond the feel of the twin tongues caressing her most secret places, soon had her first orgasm. Screaming out Janet's name, she went rigid then limp.

She pulled Janet up and licked herself off the doctor's face. The licks, of course, turned into a passionate kiss. Sam then turned and kissed Janet 2 with equal passion.

As she lay there for another moment, Sam watched the incredible sight of two Janets pulling t-shirts over their heads, their bodies stretched up and very sexy. _ Seeing double isn't always a bad thing_, she thought.

Janet 2 looked down at Sam, "I want you, Samantha."

Sam looked at Janet who nodded eagerly. She secretly wanted to know what she would look like making love to Sam.

Sitting back, Janet took Rommie's hand over her shoulder and caressed the palm with her thumb, occasionally turning to share a kiss. But, for the most part, her attention was riveted on Sam and Janet 2.

"God, we are beautiful together," the doctor whispered.

"Yes you are," Rommie whispered in Janet's ear.

Janet watched as her twin kissed the blonde deeply. She shared another kiss with Rommie before her eyes locked on the sight before her. Janet 2 moved down in between Sam's legs to begin lapping at her wet pussy.

Janet, still holding Rommie's hand, began to play with herself. The android's hand quickly joined in as Rommie kissed Janet's neck and up to her ear.

Sam pulled Janet 2 around and began to lavish equal attention on the brunette's sex. As she loved to do with Janet, she mimicked every movement of Janet 2's tongue and mouth.

Both came in short order.

Janet's breathing quickened as she watched the spectacle of her twin and her lover climaxing. She achieved a mini-orgasm of her own from the visual and tactile stimulation. And she naturally wanted more.

Crawling over, Janet kissed Janet 2. Sam lay back goggle-eyed at the image of her lovely doctor kissing herself. Soon, Janet 2 had pushed Janet onto her back and was between the human's legs, licking Janet thoroughly from the top of her ass to the top of her pussy.

Sam leaned over and whispered, "You are so very beautiful."

"I want you, Sam," Janet pleaded.

Sam managed to gain the energy to straddle her love's face. Rommie knelt next to them, fondling Janet's round breast as she kissed Sam.

In minutes, Janet came and then Sam did. And the four changed positions once more...

* * *

><p>Sam curled around Janet as Janet 2 cuddled with Rommie. Both humans were temporarily spent and were ready for what they were sure was to be a short nap.<p>

Just before they nodded off, Sam suddenly had a flash as a niggling worry surfaced.

"Uh, Rommie? Janet, uh...2? Don't take this the wrong way but... Well, what's to keep you from having sex non-stop once we leave?"

Rommie gazed as Sam and smiled, "Don't worry. Daniel gave me a command to fulfill my job. He did the same for Jan here. We will work throughout the day and, in lieu of sleep, we will enjoy each other. Is that satisfactory?"

"More than satisfactory. Thank you," Sam beamed. Then turning to Janet, her smile became gentle and loving at seeing the little brunette asleep in her arms. And she knew then that, outside of their time on this world, she'd never share her Janet again.

Coincidentally, it was the very same thought Janet had just before she dozed off.

A few hours later, Sam woke to see Rommie and Janet 2 in a 69. She nudged Janet awake to watch.

And watching led to participation...

The four nude women lay in an intimate tangle. Sam and Janet were spent after their fourth orgasms and Rommie and Janet 2 were content to lie there quietly for a time.

"Sam? Janet?"

"Uh...yeah? What is it, Rommie?"

"Jan and I were talking and we think we'd like you to help us make a Sam 2..."

**The End**

Note: This is the end of this story. I leave the rest to your imaginations. For what its worth, I had thought to call this _Cumming Home_ but I thought that might be too obvious. LOL!


End file.
